Por el amor de Mogami
by Yo Adoro Leer Fic
Summary: Serie de Oneshot. En donde se presenta una historia paralela, donde Ren no existe. Dándole la oportunidad a cada chico de tener su propia historia de amor con Kyoko.
1. Chapter 1

A continuación se presentaran los Oneshot, realizados por nuestra página "Yo adoro leer fic *-*".

Este fue un evento especial, que surgió bajo la pregunta. "¿Si Ren no estuviera, con quien se quedaría Kyoko?" Y como buenas fans que somos nos pusimos a discutir (ok no, solo fue una pequeña y larga conversación entre las admin) Decidimos que lo mejor es que los mismos fans de Skip Beat nos ayudaran a decidir. Así que realizamos un pequeño versus en donde cada una realizo un fic, para defender el amor de cada uno de los chicos. Por supuesto Ren no está incluido.

Aclarado esto, pueden leer a gusto los Oneshot, y si ya los han leído ahora pueden saber quién es la autora de cada uno :3


	2. Chapter 2

Como una flecha en mi corazón

~By Xiang Li~

Negro y blanco, solo en esos colores puedes ver las figuras en la noche, cuando la única luz es la de la luna filtrándose a través de la ventana. Sé que no hay nada raro en mi habitación, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esa extraña opresión en mi pecho.

No puedo seguir así, lo sé muy bien. Ya son tres días durmiendo, por nada más que unas horas. Mi mente se ha llenado de imágenes dondeaparece ella a cada instante. Y es solo cuando la veo sonreír en mis recuerdos que puedo conciliar el sueño.

Siento el vacío de su ausencia, extraño la calidez de su voz y la ternura que la rodea. Sin aquella chica de cabellos naranjas mi vida se convierte en negro y blanco. Todo pierde color.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? Tal vez el día que la vi por primera vez. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por solo unos segundos. Mis hermanos y yo nos encontrábamos emocionados de iniciar con el proyecto de Kimagure Rock, un programa de variedades.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas, quien actuaría de mascota en el programa sería un gracioso pollo. El chico que se había contratado para ello enfermo y la agencia envió a una chica en su remplazo. El programa comenzó teniendo, como invitado a uno de los jóvenes talentos de la música, Fuwa Sho.

No séquétenía la chica contra él, pero estuve muy nervioso todo el tiempo ya que era el primer capítulo de Kimagure Rock y por los actos de ella, temía que nuestros niveles de audiencia no llegaran a ser los mejores, pues nuestra meta era ser el mejor programa de variedades que haya tenido la televisión japonesa.

Al final el director reprendió fuertemente a la chica y la echo del programa. Yo solo la vi de lejos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, solo por unos segundos. Ella poseía una mirada entre enojada y triste. No puedo explicar lo que ocurrió realmente, pero sentí una punzada en mi corazón.

Contra los pronósticos del director, las locuras de ella, fueron alabadas por la audiencia y él tuvo que contratarla. Debido a sus otros trabajos no siempre está en el programa, pero Mogami Kyoko es la segunda a cargo de interpretar a Bo.

Ella realmente es una chica encantadora, tierna, enérgica, dulce y con un gran talento. La verdad me encantaría que siempre fuera ella quien estuviera en el set con nosotros, no solo porque su Bo emociona mucho al público, sino porque cada vez que está cerca me siento feliz.

No es mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero es como si cupido hubiese lanzado una flecha directo a mi corazón desde que la vi por primera vez y con el tiempo ese sentimiento llamado amor crece en mí hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo dentro de mi pecho.

Sé que soy mayor que ella, pero no me importa, ambos somos jóvenes. Solo que hay un único problema y es que no sé qué pasa cada vez que intento hacerle llegar parte de mis sentimientos. No sé si es que no me doy a entender bien o es cierto que no le puedo gustar por ser un enano. Hay días en que la invito a salir y siempre me dice que no puede, porque tiene trabajo. Puede ser cierto ya que cada vez es más conocida como actriz o puede ser una excusa. Hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que cada vez que pienso en ello, termino en un estado depresivo. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser así? Si solo hubiese una luz pequeñita de esperanza o tal vez que mis hermanos, me dejaran un solo día sin molestarme tal vez las cucarachas no harían tanto nido en mi mente.

Las sombras en el cuarto se hacen más oscuras ¿Qué hora es? Tal vez la una o dos de la madrugada. Seguro ya tengo unas buenas ojeras, al igual que un panda.

Levantándome me dirijo a la cocina, un poco de leche calientetal vez me sirva para conciliar el sueño. Realmente necesito hacer algo. Ya suficiente se burlóShinichi con pasar una mañana completa retraídodespués de verla por televisión en aquella entrevista en la fiesta de Dark Moon. No quiero ni imaginar que haría mi querido compañero, si se da cuenta que llevo tres noches sin dormir después de que vi un capítulo de Box –R y un miembro del staff al pasar me pregunto si era Kyoko, después de asentir. La frase que lazo fue una flecha a mortal para mí.

" _Esa chica es tan hermosa, que si no tiene novio ya dentro de poco lo tendrá"_

Me ha martillado tanto que no séqué hacer, puede ser que si tiene un novio y por eso siempre me dice que tiene trabajo. O en el mejor de los casos no tiene, pero entonces… ¿Yo no le gusto? ¿No le parezco ni un poco atractivo?

-¿Mogami Kyoko, que voy a hacer con este amor que me está consumiendo por dentro? –dije en voz alta sin querer.

-Confesarte, así sales de las dudas y duermes bien. Pronto tendremos una gira y te necesitamos con energía suficiente. – comentóYusei encendiendo la luz de la cocina.

-Además deja de malgastar la leche, nadie quiere limpiar estufas a la dos de la madrugada. –añadió Shinichi.

-¿hicos que hacen aquí? –pregunte sorprendido.

-Pues aquí vivimos, idiota, pero si te refieres a la cocina, pues haces demasiado ruido.

-En serio suelta un poco la timidez y dile que la amas. Sino lo haces tú lo hago yo -amenazó Yusei.

Pasaron algunos días y gracias a la gira no pude verme con Kyoko, pero ya había tomado la decisión. Apenas pudiera encontrarme con ella le diría mis sentimientos. Fuera lo que fuera le diría que la amaba con todo mi ser.

La noche anterior, a un posible reencuentro, la llame. Quería, necesitaba saber si ella estaría esa tarde en el programa para mi sorpresa así era. Por lo que, me prepare mentalmente para lanzarme al abismo, tal vez conseguiría la victoria, o lo más probable es que como siempre esa chica malinterpretara mis palabras.

-¿Kyoko -chan podemos encontrarnos apenas terminemos de grabar el programa? -inquirí apenas la vi.

-Si,Hikaru -san - me respondió con una sonrisa.

Luche con todas mis fuerzas por concentrarme en el trabajo, pese a que los nervios peleaban por salir a flote y arruinarlo todo.

-¿Te confesaras, cierto Hikari? - me pregunto shinichi.

-Animo, sea cual sea el resultado estamos contigo -trato de animarme Yuichi -Igual si te desprecia por bajito te comprare unos zapatos de taco alto -bromeo dándome fuerzas.

-Gracias que esos zapatos no hagan falta.

Me dirigínervioso, al camerino de Bo. Me sentía como el ganado a punto de ser la puerta con un fuerte temblor en mis manos. Esto saldría bien, esta vez le haría llegar mis sentimientos y no permitiría que malinterprete mis palabras.

-¿Kyoko -chan puedo pasar?-pregunte luego de una pausa.

-Si, adelante.

Al ingresar, me senté en un sillón cercano al que ella estaba sentada. Me sentía completamente nervioso, mis manos estaban húmedas de mi propio sudor.

-Ettoyo … Yo … Kyoko -chan me… Meee-¡ME GUSTAS! -sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo golpeando mi rostro.

-Hikaru–san, usted también me gusta así como Yuichi -san y Shinichi -san , me encanta estar en el programa con ustedes.

Definitivamente ella nunca entendía mis palabras. La poca fuerza que me acompañaba parecía esfumarse. La esperanza seria lo único que ni iba a perder. Le diría que me gusta las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que me comprendiera.

-No me refiero a eso. Kyoko -chan me gustas, pero no de agradar, es del otro me gustas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Y no me refiero al salir de adónde vamos. Es de quieres salir conmigo, en el sentido romántico. Yo siento eso por ti. -dije estrujando mi mano con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

-Yo no séqué decir -su rostro se hallaba rojísimo. Puedo imaginar que el mío también.

-Solo dame una oportunidad de hacer que esto que siento aquí, tu también lo puedas sentir -dije tomando su mano y poniéndola sobre mi corazón.

-¿Y si le hago daño? Yo ahora no creo en el amor, ya que mi corazón fue herido antes.

-Correré el riesgo. Puede que me hieras o que me hagas feliz, así como puede que yo logre conquistarte y hacer que me ames igual. No séquién sea el idiota que te hizo dudar del amor, pero debería quemarse en el infierno por lastimar a la chica más extraordinaria que existe.

-Yo soy una chica normal. Sin ningún atractivo.

-No digas eso, eres hermosa.

-Gracias, pero creo que solo lo dice por haber visto los personajes donde la magia del maquillaje me hace ver linda.

-Te equivocas, la Kyoko -chan que es más hermosa y de la que me enamore, es la que tengo ahora en frente de mí; sin maquillaje, con el cabello revuelto y con gotas de sudor por haber trabajado duro.

Ella me miro incrédula al principio, pero luego me brindo una de aquellas sonrisas que siempre logranhacer que mi corazón se acelere sin control.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño besos en los labios, tal vez solo duro unos segundos, pero eran los segundos más felices de mi vida. Sus labios eran tan dulces y delicados que solo queríamás de ellos, pero la vergüenza hizo su aparición destruyendo aquel mágico momento.

-¡Perdón! Ahora debes estar molesta conmigo -dije haciendo una dogeza.

-¿Usted me beso?-me pregunto incrédula, seguro nunca se imaginó que yo cometería tal atrevimiento, de hecho ni yo mismo me esperaba actuar así.

-Sí, porque te amo… ¿Entonces aceptarías salir conmigo?

-Etto yo creo que si -dijo ella casi en un murmullo.-Si, si quiero salir contigo Hikaru -san.

Mi corazón se detuvo de la felicidad, era un sueño hecho realidad. Sin vacilación la bese como siempre habíasoñado.

-Te amo Kyoko -chan.- pronuncie separándome se sus labios. Regalándole una sonrisa que dejaba claro lo feliz que me sentía con su aceptación- ¿Por cierto donde te gustaría ir? Que tal la nueva cafetería que hay cerca de la estación.

-Eso sería perfecto, he oído que hay unos pasteles deliciosos allí.

La tome de la mano y salí con ella a lo que sería nuestra primera cita "improvisada". Pues no quería perder ningún momento junto a mi novia. Sí, mi novia, después de tanta agonía acumulada en mi corazón, ahora podía ser feliz junto a la chica que me quita el sueño cada noche.

Mis amigos debieron darse cuenta porque minutos después recibí un mensaje de Yuichi: -Enano felicitaciones, ahora si nos dejaras dormir. Saludos a Kyoko-chan

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mi estrella eres tú.

~By G-chan~

Nunca antes en su vida fue cautivado por la belleza de una mujer, como ahora. Desde que aquella chica fue su acompañante en la fiesta de Dark Moon le era imposible sacarla de su mente y para cuando ya se dio cuenta era muy tarde. Tal vez se había enamorado¿Pero cómo iba a estar completamente seguro de ello? Sino la había visto después de aquel día. Como comprobarlo si apenas la veía, solo se mantenían en contacto vía e-mail. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, para sacársela de la cabeza y traerla a su lado.

Saco su móvil decidido a actuar. Le daría utilidad a esa gran cantidad de contactos que tenía,en la cual la mayoría eran chicas con las que había trabajado, en alguna ocasión. Pero había mujeres que si valía la pena conservar su número, como a la mujer que llamaría en este momento.

\- Hola, habla Misuzu. Si me llama por trabajo, por favor hágalo dentro del horario laboral. Buenas noches.

\- Espera, espera. No es por trabajo. Soy yo,Kijima.-Se apresuró en decir antes de que la mujer le diera el corte.

\- ¿Tu llamándome? ¿Te sientes solo? Sabes que solo quiero tener un trató laboral contigo, no me llames por otra cosa.

\- No te pongas pesada, me quedo claro que no quieres nada conmigo desde el día que me pateaste.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?- preguntaba fastidiada. Ahora se preguntaba que le vio de especial a esta mujer, el día que le pidió salir con él.

\- Hace poco te escuche hablar que estabas buscando una actriz para un nuevo personaje femenino... Quiero recomendarte una chica.

\- ¿Por qué te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?

\- Es una buena actriz... Vamos sale una oportunidad.

\- No. Seguro quieres conquistarla... Afectará mi trabajo.

\- No negare eso, pero soy serio ahora ayúdame.-insistió, no la dejaría en paz hasta salirse con la suya.

\- ¿Eres serio? No te puedo creer.- el tono irónico que uso la mujer no hiso más que molestarle.

\- No te burles.

\- Dime quien es, si me sirve la contrato.

\- Te encantará, su nombre es MogamiKyouko es de LME y es la Kohai de Ren.

\- No me importa que buenas tan conexiones tenga, si su trabajo no me sorprende no estará en mi proyecto. Ahora adiós, no llegues tarde mañana.

Y sin dejarle despedirse la mujer dio por finalizada la llamada.

Al menos no le fue tan mal como creyó. Pues Misuzu no era una mujer muy fácil de tratar y mucho menos después que se volvió directora de dramas, el ego se le había ido por las nubes y ese fue el motivo por el queella decidido terminar la relación que mantenían. Así que se sentía muy afortunado con lo logrado en esta conversación, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su petición tuviera buenos resultados.

Al día siguiente tenia prueba de vestuario y como tiene el protagónico le dedicaban todo el día únicamentea su papel. Esta parte es la más tediosa de ser actor, lo único bueno del día es que vería a su jefa y podría hablar directamente con ella sobre Kyoko.

Decir que estaba completamente enamorado era muy increíble considerando la clase de hombre que es, de hecho eran pocas veces en las que recordaba a alguna de las mujeres que le hicieron compañía, pero esta vez sentía las cosas muy diferentes. No negaría que todo comenzó como un juego para él, el cual perdió completamente, pues ella se quedó con su corazón. La chica lo había cautivado por completo. Por ello, lo que más quería estar con ella otra vez y la única forma es siendo su compañero de trabajo.

Llego puntual a la prueba de vestuario, quizás un poco antes, aun así no haría uso de ese tiempo adicional para la ardua labor del día, sino que se iría a hablar con la directora.

\- Vaya has llegado temprano, me imaginó porque.- le dijo secamente nada más verlo cruzar la puerta.

\- Buenos días, siempre es un placer verte.- respondió con algo de ironía.

\- Ya contacte a la chica. Hable con el director del departamento de actuación. Me sorprende que no tenga mánager considerando lo famosa que se ha vuelto.

\- ¿Que más esperabas de la chica que le dio vida a Hongo Mio? Por algo la recomendé.

\- Eres un mentiroso, solo quieres la oportunidad para engatusarla.

\- No negare que quiero volver a verla, pero no te habría pedido este favor de no reconocer sus habilidades. Tengo la confianza de que ella puede realizar cualquier tipo de papel si se lo propone.

\- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, vi sus trabajos y me gustaría sacarla de ese papel de antagonista que tiene. Su papel en Dark Moon fue mi favorito y verla en Box-R me dejo incrédula, es como si fueran actricesdiferentes.

\- ¿Box-r? No he visto ese drama, no sabía que trabajaba en el.

\- Tu idiotez me supera... Pensé que por eso insistías en que la llamara.

\- No es necesario que me llames así. Ademásno he tenido suficiente tiempo para mantenerme informado y ver la tv.

\- Como sea, ya lárgate tengo mucho por hacer.

Salió de la oficina de esa amargada mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues la chica que amaba había sido reconocida por esa dura emperatriz, a la cual que ya nada la sorprende. Cuando se lo diga a la chica se pondría muy contenta.

Fue a la sala de vestuario como era su obligación. Saco su móvil de bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a googlear el nombre de la chica que se negaba a salir de su mente. MogamiKyouko.

En cada descanso tomaba su celular para buscar a la chica y descubrió muchas cosas. La primera su cumpleaños fue el 25 de diciembre, o sea que faltaba mucho para el próximo. Nació en Kioto. Hizo su debut con 17 años. Además de eso participo en un comercial y en un Pv antes de actuar en el drama de Dark Moon y ahora participaba en Box-R este último estaba en emisión. Se moría por ver los trabajos de la muchacha, pero no disponía del tiempo para verlos.

\- ¿Faltan muchas prendas?-pregunto inquieto, quería regresar cuanto antes a su casa.

\- Todo esto de aquí Kijima-san-indico una de la jóvenes.

Vio con asombro la pila de ropa que tenían a disposición de su personaje, por lo visto aún no se había probado ni el 25% del total.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de que esto termine un poco antes?- pregunto deseando tener suerte.

\- Pues probar todo sin descanso.

\- Hagamos eso entonces¿Pueden?-Utilizo su sonrisa de galán para obtener lo que querí ía funcionar en algunas ocasiones.

\- Haremos lo posible Kijima-san.

Pese a los esfuerzos de las chicas solo logro salir una hora y media antes de lo programado, lo cual aprovecho yéndose de inmediato a casa.

Lo primero que hiso al cruzar la puerta de su departamento fue ir directo a su habitación y encender su laptop. Al fin podría ver los trabajos de Mogami, no iba a negar que sesentía algo estúpido por no haber buscado antes a la chica en la web.

Cuando vio la página de LME y los perfiles de actores, no pudo evitar sentir aversión por ese overol rosa que Kyokovestía. Si la hubiera conocido con eso definitivamente nunca le hubiera prestado atención y hubiera dado por hecho que es la chica masridícula, y sin ningún atractivo que pudiera existir.

Su perfil contenía la típica información: grupo de sangre, estatura, peso, comidas favoritas, lo que más odiaba y esas cosas. Realmente no le importaban esos datos pues la mayoría de las agencias los inventaban para crear la imagen más conveniente para sus artistas. Lo sabíamuy bien porque, a él, fue su compañía quien creo su imagen, de todas formas eso no le molestaba.

En fin lo que buscaba eran los trabajos de Kyoko pues la necesidad de ver a la chicadesenvolviéndose en otros papeles le intrigaba demasiado. Estaba de más decir que solo conocía a Mio.

Empezó por el primer trabajo que realizo: un comercial para la bebida Kyurara. ¿Enserio era su primer trabajo? Pues lo hacía muy bien y su compañera era igual de buena, se notaba que ambas tenían un buen nivel. Además la actuación de Kyoko es muy pura, podía sentir las emociones de su papel, realmente ponía su alma en ello. Viéndola así le costaba imaginar cómo consiguió el Papel en de Mio, sin contar que su personalidad es completamente opuesta al tipo de chica que es Hongo Mio.

Luego vio el PV de FuwaSho, tipo últimamente se estaba haciendo muy famoso. Aunque de todas formas no lo escuchaba, no era su estilo, pues prefería la música más ángel que interpretaba Kyoko era tan hermoso. Mucho era su asombro ante ese cambio tan drástico. La chica era el papel antagonista, pero era el más cautivador, sin duda su talento era nato. Además viéndola así solo se sentía más atraído hacia ella.

Por ultimo vería el primer capítulo de Box-R... O lo que alcanzara pues mañana tenía que salir temprano a la primera lectura del guion.

A las ocho de la mañana su despertador sonó indicándole claramente que ya era hora de alistarse para el trabajo. Cosa que parecía imposible con el sueño que aun sentía. Reprogramó ese aparatito para que dentro de unos 15 minutos volviera a sonar.

Se había quedado hasta las 1 de la mañana viendo el Box-R. No fue capaz de despegarse de la pantalla una vez que comenzó a verlo. Claro está que en un principio solo lo vería por Kyoko, pero la historia estaba tan envolvente que tuvo que verse los tres capítulos que ya estaban al aire. Por otra parte nunca imagino que esa niñita podría verse tan sensual. No iba a negar que era un pervertido y verla con esa falda tan corta y esa pose se modelo le calentó. O sea primero que nada era un hombre y después un caballero; y esa actriz que había menospreciado al comienzo, resultó ser justo el tipo de chicas que el admiraba, modesta, humilde, esforzada, tenaz y ahora descubría que era muy guapa si se lo proponía. Si lo pensaba bien esa apariencia de chica común y corriente era el mejor escudo contra hombres como él, tuvo suerte de ser afortunado de descubrir a la verdadera chica tras esa apariencia.

Pasándose treinta minutos de la hora programada inicialmente, se levantó yendo al baño a vez no pudo darse el lujo de elegir su ropa selectivamente para presentarse al trabajo, pues por perezoso el tiempo del que disponía disminuyo considerablemente. En fin sacrificaría el desayuno para llegar a tiempo, pues no quería desatar la furia de su jefa.

Tenía 21 años y aún no teníaun auto. No le gustaba conducir, así que tenía su propio taxi personal. Hace tiempo se habíahecho amigo de un taxista que muy amablemente le ayudo a escapar de sus fans hace un tiempo atrásy ahora cada vez que necesitaba moverse por la ciudad lo llamaba, pues no quería contratar un chofer personal, le parecía algo muy engreído, no por ser famoso sería pretencioso y además no era como esas personas que con algo más de dinero, olvidan lo es vivir sin lujos y de lo que es luchar por llevar comida a la mesa. El nunca olvidaría sus raíces.

Gracias a su amigo que hiso maravillas evitando los trágicos llegó puntual al trabajo así que estaba salvado. La primera lectura del guion siempre le ha parecido algo aburrida además de innecesaria, pero fomentar el trabajo en equipo nunca esta demás.

Entró a la sala de reuniones que se había dispuesto para el uso de la serie. Así que era exclusiva, su equipo era el único que hacía uso de de su adorada directora.

Los actores estaban ya en su mayoría sentados y los pocos que faltaban llegaron unos minutos después de él. Su jefa había llegado cuando ya todos estaban en la sala.

\- Buenos días, agradezco a todos por su puntualidad.- saludo quedándose en la puerta- Como sabrán voy a agregar un nuevo personaje a la historia, y la actriz que le dará vida estará con nosotros, sólo como invitada el día de hoy. Para que los conozca a ustedes y sus papeles.

Su corazónlatíaemocionado, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa fría mujer no haya jugado con sus ilusiones y que la chica que cruzara la puerta realmente fuera Kyoko-chan.

-Adelante Mogami san. Siéntate donde gustes.

Sonrió nada más ver a la chica cruzar la puerta, un sentimiento que nunca creyó sentir antes se alojó en su pecho, eso que te llena el alma cuando vez a aquella persona que te gusta. No sabíacómo llamarlo, pues nunca antes se había sentido así.

\- Buenos días. Yo soy MogamiKyoko encantada de conocerlos.- luego de presentarse tomo asiento. Maldijo por lo bajo al estar acompañado a ambos lados.

\- Kyokorepresentara a una estudiante trasferida, la cualserá la amiga de Akiko-san, novia del protagonista. Dentro de una semanaestará filmando con nosotros.

Cuando termino la bendita sesión de lectura, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la muchacha. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podía hablar con ella y tocarla si le daba la gana, cosa que obviamente no podía permitirse, no hasta haber ganado su corazón.

\- Trabajaremos nuevamente juntos, estoy emocionado.- habló con entusiasmo. Seria trasparente con ella desde el principio, pues lo que más quería era una oportunidad con su corazón.

\- Hola Kijima-san, me siento más tranquila al saber que somos compañeros de trabajo. Realmente estoy muy nerviosa, es la primera vez que tengo un papel que no sea de antagonista.-confesocon un tierno rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

\- Ahora es donde te lo juegas todo, estoy seguro que lo harás muy bien -dijo con una sonrisa deseando así infundirle algo de confianza a la chica.

\- Gracias Kijima-san, daré todo de mi - contesto correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Como diablos no se dio cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era esta chica. Esa sonrisa tan alegre que con solo verla le hacía sentir un calor en el centro de su pecho que se reflejaba en su rostro como una tierna sonrisa, dedicada sola y únicamente a ella. ¿Kyoko,sería capaz de notar lo valiosa que se había vuelto para él? Lo dudaba, pero se encargaría de hacérselo saber a toda costa.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? - le preguntó deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ambos tuvieran la tarde libre, sí se la iba a jugar por su corazón no podía perder ningún momento.

\- El único trabajo que tengo por hoy es este.

\- ¡Genial! Te gustaría acompañarme a almorzar, yo invito.

\- No me gustaría molestarlo, además no es correcto que salga con usted, aun solo soy una novata- se negó educadamente la muchacha, estaba muy equivocada si creía que con eso iba a desistir.

\- Pero que dices, tu trabajo refleja claramente que ya has dejado de ser una novata. Además te estoy invitando, porque me encantaría conocerte un poco más.- insistió dándole una sonrisa, no tenía por qué mentir. Lo que más deseaba era saber más de ella y enamorarse perdidamente de esta actriz.

\- Entonces acepto su invitación.- respondió con una leve reverencia, luego de haberlo meditado unos segundos.

Contento tomo su móvil y marco a su amigo para que lo fuera a recoger. Que la chica aceptara tener una comida con él, lo había hecho tan feliz. Claro que no era una cita,pero esta es la oportunidad que tanto deseaba para poder estar con la muchacha. Ahora podría jugársela con todo, y como había dicho, no desistiría hasta ganarse el corazón de la chica. Quería que ella lograra amarlo.

-Bueno tenemos que esperar un momento. Verás yo no tengo auto, no me gusta conducir. Así que mi amigo que es taxista me pasa a recoger.

\- No se preocupe. El taxi siempre es la mejor opción para evitar a la prensa.

\- Tengo suerte de que aún no me descubren – bromeó.

No paso mucho hasta que llego su taxi privado, pero el tiempo que tardo, lo aprovechó platicando con la muchacha. Oír su voz después de tanto tiempo le era tan reconfortante ¿Cuando fue que ella se había vuelto tan indispensable para él? Definitivamente no podía dejarla ir.

\- Alex, te presentó a MogamiKyoko. – Le presento a la chica en cuanto lo vio llegar-Ella es Mio de Dark Moon- le fue imposible no alardear lo genial que es la chica. Su amigo simplemente le observo confundido.

\- ¿Y quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Se sintió apenado con aquella pregunta. Alex lo conocía muy bien y tenía más que claro que cada vez que subía a una chica al auto, no era con las más nobles intenciones. Pero esta vez incluso se la presentó cosa que nunca hacía, el hombre debería dar por hecho que esta chica es especial para él.

-No- negó serio, no ocultaría que se sentía algo ofendido, pero tampoco tenía con que defenderse- Llévame a un restaurant el mejor que conozcas.

\- Entonces no esperes un 5 estrellas.

\- No te preocupes solo asegúrate que la comida sea la mejor.

Se sentía tan a gusto con Kyoko, que el trayecto le pareció demasiado corto. Además de que con cada segundo comprobaba más sus sentimientos, estaba enamorando hasta los pies de la muchacha que lo acompañaba ahora.

Descubrir que había una chica ideal y perfecta para él le llenaba el corazón de una felicidad casi infinita, se sentía tan sobrepasado por éste sentimiento, que se encontraba en ese punto en el que solo hablar con ella no era suficiente. Quería estrechar aúnmás los vínculos, tocar su mano ahora le parecía algo muy tentador. No quería ser brusco, pero no podía sentirse seguro de sus acciones y mucho menos de que nointentaría nada,más adelante. Quería que ella lo notara, que se diera cuenta que iba a cambiar solo para hacerla feliz.

\- Hemos es mi favorito y la comida es perfecta, la mejor que he comido.

\- Muchas gracias Alex, te llamaré para que vengas por nosotros.- Se despidió del hombre antesdescender el auto y darle la vuelta rápidamente para abrirle a su amada.

\- Muchas gracias Kijima-san.

-Es un placer servirle, mi bella dama- sus palabras causaron un lindo sonrojo en la era imposible no sentir satisfacción, cada vez que lograba esas reacciones en ella ¿Podía sentir esperanzas por ello, no?

Ingresaron al lugar, pese a que su amigo dijo que no era 5 estrellas, no estaba lejos de serlo, al menos en apariencia. Aun le faltaba juzgar la comida.

\- Huele muy bien-comento la castaña mientras se dirigían a la recepción.- la comida debe ser muy buena.

\- No esperaba menos de una recomendación de Alex.

\- ¿Señores, mesa para dos? – les pregunto el mozo.

\- Si por favor ¿Tiene algo más privado por casualidad? – cuestiono al era una cita, aunque para él lo parecía, pero si alguien los veía podría haber rumores y esos solo perjudicarían a Kyoko.

\- Por supuesto, sígame por favor.

Siguieron al joven mozo que los condujo hacia las escalerasque los conducían al segundo piso. No había muchos clientes, al parecer este sitio era solo para la gente que hacia sus reservas con anticipación. O simplemente era el lugar más tranquilo y privado que tenía por el momento.

\- Este es nuestro menú. La recomendación de hoy es salmón ahumado con salsa de camarón acompañado con puré de papas.

\- Eso se oye bien me gustaría probarlo. - le dijo al joven -Kyoko-chan elije lo que te guste.

\- Gracias, a mí me gustaría el bistec de carne con un huevo frito encima,acompañado por una ensalada.

\- Bien. Les gustaría algo de beber mientras esperan.

\- Un vaso de agua está bien para mí- dijo la muchacha.

\- Para mí también, por favor.

Cuando el mozoregreso con los vasos, fue que noto que eran los únicos en el lugar, las pocas personas que había antes se habían retirado. Inevitablemente se puso ansioso. Esto era muy bueno, podría hablar sin preocupase de ser escuchado.

-¿Y qué te parece tu papel? - pregunto iniciando la conversación - Esperó que no sea muy abrupto el poco tiempo que tienes para descifrar al personaje.

\- No negare que al principio me preocupó, pero es la oportunidad que tanto deseaba para poder quitarme poco a poco la imagen de antagonista que tengo.

\- Me imaginó que es ha sido difícil para ti- comento, recordando la fuerte impresión que causo Hongo Mio en los medios.

\- Si lo fue, incluso estuve por dejarlo. Pero un gran actor me regaño, me dijo que como novata no tenía derecho de ser quisquillosa.- admitió avergonzada.

\- ¿Por eso tomaste el papel de Natsu?

\- Si, al principio fue difícil, el director siempre me pedía a Mio, pero logre demostrarle que puedo hacer un papel diferente e igual de intenso.

\- Yo muero por verte actuar, en este drama.-menciono contento- Como Mio siempre me hacías temblar de miedo. Y con Natsu es diferente. Eres mi personaje favorito de Box-R.

Con ese comentario hizo que la chica se sonrojara exageradamente. Díganle como quieran, pero le encanto causar aquella reacción en ella. Sabía que no tenía que regocijarse con eso, aún era muy pronto para dejarse de llevar, pues lo principal era hacerle llegar sus sentimientos a la chica.

\- Señores, aquí traigo sus pedidos - el mesero irrumpió en el lugar con la orden, poniendo los platos en su mesa.

\- Muchas gracias- respondieron ambos.

El chico no se fue inmediatamente una vez hecho su trabajo, al contrario se vio muy nervioso incluso jugaba con un lápiz en su mano.

\- Disculpe- dijo por fin- ¿Pero usted es Kyouko? ¿La actriz de Natsu?

\- Ehh… Si soy yo- respondió confusa la muchacha.

\- Soy… Soy admirador suyo¿Podría darme un autógrafo? – se inclinó en una reverencia, realmente el pobre chico estaba nervioso, podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos. Quien no lo estaría frente a una chica tan linda como Kyoko.

\- Claro - la chica accedió sin poder creerlo. Al parecer era el primer autógrafo que daba a un fan...- ¿Cuál, cuál es tu nombre?

\- Keita,KeitaHotaro.

\- Bien, no creo haberlo hecho muy bien, es el primer autógrafo que doy- se puso de pie para entregarle el papel autografiado. Y con una elegante reverencia le dio las gracias.

\- ¡Oh! No me dé las gracias, yo debo hacerlo.- hablo nervioso el muchacho, con la cara roja hasta las orejas.– Bueno que disfruten de la comida.

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿Me darías un autógrafo? – inquirió en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-¿Ehhh?

\- Yo también soy admirador tuyo, por eso quiero uno.- ahora es cuando comenzaría a tirar sus cartas.

\- Pero usted es mi senpai yo no podría...

\- Entonces dame una cita.

\- ¿EH? Pero yoo,yoo– balbuceaba Mogami sin saber que responder.

\- Quiero volver a salir contigo, no quiero que sólo me veas como un compañero de trabajo. Ser tu amigo me encantaría, pero no te puedo asegurar que sólo me conforme con eso.

Había dicho todo, fue sincero tal vez demasiado, pero la chica que tenía en frente merecía respeto, por el simple hecho de ser la dueña de su corazón. Ahora la decisión estaba en sus manos; si darle la oportunidad de conocerse poco a poco o mandarlo al carajo. Y si le decía que no obviamente seguiría insistiendo, pues no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

\- Salir a comer como ahora…, no sería malo repetirlo.- respondió al fin la ojimiel.

¡Dios! ¿Eso era un sí? Sentía que podía a brincar de felicidad. Hace mucho que no experimentaba esta sensación de plenitud, que sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿Entonces si saldrás conmigo? A comer claro- necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo. Quería volver a escuchar como Kyokole daba la oportunidad de volverse cercano a ella.

\- No rechazarse su invitación Kijima-san.

-Gracias- y por segunda vez sonrió desde lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo había dejado se sentirse tan dichoso? No lo recordaba, pero con el "Si" de la muchacha todo el vacío que yacía en él fue olvidado. Se sentía como una persona renovada.

Luego del almuerzo fue directamente a dejar a la muchacha a su casa y vio que vivía en un pequeño restaurante. Ella le conto que les rentaba un cuarto a los propietarios, además cada vez que podía los ayudaba trabajando en el lugar ¿Esto no le causaba problemas por su trabajo? Realmente esperaba que no fuera el caso. Además que ver donde vivía solo le causo que el sentimiento de amor que había en su corazón creciera aún más. Ella pese a su fama se mantenía humilde sindejar que se le suba a la cabeza.

Todo el mundo tenía claro que él era un mujeriego, además él nunca lo negó. Pues en parte aquello era verdad ¿Pero cómo ser serio, si la primera vez que amo con todo su corazón, pisotearon su sentimiento de la forma más cruel que pudiera existir? Por eso sus relaciones posteriores solo fueron superficiales, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, claro hasta que la conoció a ella. A esa chica que estaba cambiando todo dentro de él.

\- ¿Entonces que día puedo venir por ti para ir a cenar?

\- El fin de semana está bien, tengo libres esos días.

\- ¡Genial! El domingo entonces.

Después de aquel día no volvió a ver a la chica, sólo mantuvieron contacto vía e-mail. Por lo que le decía la chica, esta estaba muy contenta con su papel, y no le había resultado difícil encontrar la esencia del personaje. Obviamente la felicito por ello y le dio ánimos, sabía muy bien que lo dejaría sorprendido con su actuación. Pero él siempre era el más efusivo en sus mensajes, contándole cada cosa que hacia mientras ella era reservada con sus asuntos.

Se la pasóansioso cada día, esperando el dichoso su mayor esfuerzo de dejar su agenda desocupada para ese día. Compró ropa perfecta para la ocasión, sombrero y gafas oscuras serían sus aliados, así podría llevar a Kyoko donde ella quisiera, sin miedo a ser descubierto.

Y también aprovecho la oportunidad de comprar un regalo para la chica: un brazalete, no muy ostentosos o se arriesgaría a que no lo aceptara.

Por fin el día de la cita había llegado y alrededor de las tres de la tarde fue a recoger a la chica no sin antes haberle avisado, pues había decidido que la sacaría a pasear por diferentes lugares de la ciudad antes de ir a cenar.

Esta vez rento un auto, no quería verse como un idiota llamando a su amigo para que lo fuera a recoger cada vez que lo necesitará.

Espero por unos minutos a que la muchacha saliera, por lo general ella siempre ha sido muy puntual. Aunque en esta ocasiónél llegó antes, le era difícil contenerse sabiendo que por fin la vería luego de casi una semana sin poder ver lo linda que es.

\- Ya estoy lista Kijima-san.- emocionado con solo oír su voz, bajo de su auto para abrirle para la puerta del copiloto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verla. Estaba totalmente diferente.- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar.

\- ¿Te cortaste el cabello? -como un tonto preguntó lo obvio.

Admirado observo a Kyoko, quien ahora traía su cabello corto hasta la altura de su cuelloy de un rubio resplandeciente. Estaba deslumbrado por la chica, si desde ya creía que era hermosa, ahora simplemente era más que bella, una diosa. Este nuevo look le hacía ver más madura, y a sus ojos algo sensual. ¿Qué haría si algún idiota se interesaba en ella? Ahora todos verían lo hermosa que es.

\- Hable con Misuzu-san y le pregunte si podía cortar mi cabello de acuerdo a mi personaje, le pareció una buena idea.

\- Te vez muy bien, te queda perfecto ese corte - dijo como belleza de la chica podía tomar cualquier forma. Aquello le cautivaba cada vez más.- Te tomas el trabajo muy enserio, me gusta.

Un leve sonrojo se adueñó del rostro de la chica haciéndola ver aún más encantadora. Si esto seguía así se incriminaríaantes de que la chica cumpliera su mayoría de edad o peor antes de ganarse por completo su corazón.

\- Bien, sube - pidió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto –AdelanteMy Lady~~.

Condujo directamente a un restaurante el cual teníamuy buenas críticas en internet. Y la comida del lugar se veía muy apetitosa, contaban con típicos platos japoneses y con la comida occidental más popular.

Durante el trayecto tuvo que hacer maravillas, para no mirar a la chica mientras estaba al volante, no quería perderse ningún segundo de ver su rostro y descifrar que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo se sentirá ella estando con él? ¿Le tendría en cuenta como hombre siquiera? Demonios, este no era el momento para desconfiar de sí mismo, el lograría que la chica lo viera como un hombre. Un hombre loco de amor por ella.

Una vez en el restaurant, fueron atendidos inmediatamente. Pues esta vez realizo las reservas con anticipación, nada podía salir mal hoy, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Ambos con las cartas de menú en sus manos se dispusieron a elegir, lo que degustarían en esta ocasión.

\- Pide lo que quieras- ofreció, al verla indecisa respecto a su elección- No te preocupes por el precio.

Cuando llegaron sus platos y antes de que la chica comenzara a probar la comida deslizó la caja que contenía el brazalete por la mesa. Ese regalo tenia todos sus sentimientos chica se mostró dudosa ante su acción, pero con un sutil gesto le pidió que lo tomara. Al comprender que era un regalo que le estaba obsequiando, tomo la caja y la abrió, mostrándose sorprendida al ver la joya que yacía dentro.

\- Espero que te guste.- dijo nervioso. Sentía que le sudaban las manos, esta era la primera vez que daba un obsequio a una mujer. Tenía miedo que lo rechazara, pero obviamente sabía ocultar esto muy bien.

\- Es hermoso- aprecio contemplando la joya- Pero, no puedo aceptarlo.

\- Si puedes.- insistió- Ya lo compre y no aceptan devoluciones en la tienda y no creo que eso me quede a mí.

\- Bueno… Gracias lo atesorare- accedió con una sonrisa, lo que le hiso pensar que el rechazo en un comienzo, solo fue por el fuerte sentido de lo correcto que tenía la chica.

Con ver el brillo en los ojos de Kyoko, se sentía tan feliz. Fue buena elección haber comprado ese brazalete.¿Quién podría imaginar que él quien era apodado donjuán, por sus colegas, terminaría enamorado de la cabeza a los pies de esta muchacha?

\- ¿Dóndete gustaría ir, después de comer?

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?- al parecer no esperaba ser invitada a otros lugares.

\- Claro, quiero llevarte a un montón de lugares. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver en particular?

\- ¿No será difícil para usted andar en público?

\- No creo, mira- le dijo colocándose unos lentes oscuros que saco de su bolsillo, los cuales adquirió para la ocasión.- ¿Irreconocible no crees?

-Pues así sólo llama más la atención - rio la chica al ver su disfraz.- Así tiene apariencia de yakuza.

\- Dame los 300 millones que me debes- bromeo en tono amenazante, siguiendo el chica solo rio aún más, ante su interpretación - Pero es mejor que me vean como un mafioso a que sepan quién soy en realidad ¿No crees?

\- Tiene razón, Kijima-san.

\- ¿Y si empiezas a tutearme?- pregunto cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

\- ¡Ehh! Yo no...

\- Vamos, no me hagas sentir viejo solo tengo 21. No tenemos mucha diferencia de edad.

\- Está bien Kijima-san no te haré sentir viejo.- pronuncio con timidez.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Que hablemos como amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa, sentía que había avanzado un gran paso en su relación.

Terminado de almorzar, el próximo lugar a visitar sería el acuario. Como Kyoko no se decido por alguno, él lo sugirió y a la chica pareció gustarle accediendo emocionada.

La chica veía maravillada cada una de las peceras, de hecho nunca olvidaría la cara que puso al entrar y pasar por el túnel de cristal y sentir los peces prácticamente sobres sus cabezas, sintiendo el miedo de que en cualquier momento ese cristal se rompiera cayéndole todo en encima, bueno de esa forma lo veía él. Pero la chica estaba lejos de mostrarse asustada, al contrario disfrutaba de todo y su sonrisa estaba presente en cada momento, por sus reacciones suponía que nunca antes había venido al acuario.

\- ¿Te diviertes?- pregunto con interés, aunque sabía que así era, solo quería escucharlo de los labios de la rubia.

\- Si mucho, es la primera vez que vengo.- sus suposiciones fueron acertadas. Se sentía tan feliz por ser la persona que le había regalado esta experiencia.

\- ¿Porqué no habías venido antes?- pregunto con curiosidad- Me imagino que muchos chicos te habrán invitado.

\- Para nada, yo desde pequeña he trabajo mucho, antes de ser actriz trabaje en muchos lugares diferentes y no tenía tiempo para divertirme.

\- Eso no me lo hubiera imaginado. ¿Y porque trabajabas tanto?- nunca se esperó que la chica haya tenido una infancia tan dura ¿O la habrán obligado? No puedo evitar sentiré enojado al pensar en la última posibilidad.

\- Por idiota...- respondió dejándolo aturdido. Pudo ver en los ojos de la chica un deje de tristeza al insultase a si misma- Pero ahora no puedo odiar aquellos tiempos.

\- No creo que debas llamarte idiota, para mi eres una chica muy talentosa e inteligente... Todos cometemos errores, pero de ellos salen cosas buenas.- dijo con sinceridad. Él también había pasado por cosas malas, las cuales logro superar con mucho esfuerzo.

\- ¿Tu alguna vez…-La chica hiso una pausa antes de continuar-…has dado todo por alguien?

Esa pregunta lo pillo con la guardia baja, no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado a responder. Solo una vez lo dio todo y se arrepentía de eso. Pero con todos los años que habían pasado, esos recuerdos dejaron de doler.

\- Yo… una vez lo hice y esa persona me traiciono...-confeso, Kyokoera la primera persona a la que le había dicho este secreto-Pero, ya lo he olvidado, fue hace mucho, así que recordarlo no me duele como antes.

-A mí me destrozaron el corazón, luego de haberme utilizado- relato la chica, mirando detenidamente atreves del cristal, observando algo lejano- El chico al cual amaba me boto en cuanto ya no le era útil. Ahora que lo pienso, fui muy tonta por haber entregado tantos años de mi vida a un tipo como él…Pero si eso no hubiera pasado, mi vida no sería tan feliz como lo es ahora.

\- Pienso que ese tipo es idiota. Yo nunca me apartaría de una chica como tú. Me has preguntado si lo he dado todo. Y lo hice y me pisotearon el corazón, viví con miedo a que llegara otra mujer a causarme el mismo dolor, pero… talvez nunca lo di todo en realidad. Aunque ahora encontré a la persona por la que sería capaz de hacerlo... Y esta justo a mi lado - y sin molestarse en ocultar sus intenciones y mucho menos sus sentimientos, poso su mano en la mejilla de la chica - Yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti, porque lograr te enamores de mí, pues yo ya estoy enamorado hasta los pies de ti. Kyoko, te amo.

La chica se sonrojo completamente y desvío la miradaavergonzada, pero no se apartó de su toque, eso le dio la esperanza de tener una oportunidad. No importaba que, lo daría todo. No tendría miedo a quedar con el corazón roto. Si no se arriesgaba ahora, se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

\- No te pongas nerviosa- sonrió gentilmente- Talvez ni siquiera me ves de esa manera, pero como te digo, voy a darlo todo. No te pido que me aceptes ahora... Pero tampoco me rechaces.

La chica alzo la mirada viéndole a los ojos ¿Quién era el nervioso ahora? Tenía miedo de le que fuese a salir de esa boca.

-Yo… yo también tengo miedo, y no quiero volver a sufrir-le escuchó atentamente, con su corazón latiendo como loco, expectante por su respuesta- No quería volver a salir con usted, por miedo a llegar a sentir algo en este roto corazón que tengo. Pero ya no soy capaz de ir en contra de lo que siento. Desde que volví a verlo he sentido cosas por usted. Incluso ahora mi corazón late emocionado por la palabras tan honestas que me ha dicho, algo que había dado por sentado nunca más volver a sentir.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me darás la oportunidad que ganarme tu corazón?

-Ya no puedo ir en contra de mi corazón, que late por usted.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Exclamo con una sonrisa. Y sin ser cuidadoso con sus acciones le abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. Hundiendo su rostro el hombro de la chica, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Era correspondido- Me haces tan feliz, prometo atesorarte por lo que me queda de vida.

-Kijima-san, nos están viendo- dijo avergonzada la muchacha.

-No me importa. Que vean lo feliz que soy ahora mismo.

Nada podría borrar la sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro. Desde ahora su vida estaría llena de felicidad junto a la chica que amaba y era la dueña de su corazón. La cual también le había entregado el suyo haciéndolo el hombre más feliz del planeta. Ahora ambos caminaban de la mano a ver la función de los pingüinos, este era el comienzo de su historia de amor. De su verdadera historia de amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Cazador cazado.

~By Xiang Li~

En las oscuras calles de Tokio–Japón, bajo el terrible frio que se sentía. En pleno otoño el clima había bajado tanto como para sentirse el invierno en su esplendor. Bajo la luz de la luna que luchaba por filtrarse entre la fuerte nubosidad que cubría el cielo un grupo de detectives buscaban la solución al peor crimen en el último siglo en la nación del sol naciente.

–Las brujas y los vampiros,solo son cuentos de viejas para asustar a los niños mal portados –dijo el detective Tachibana.

–Eso es lo que tú crees, pero los hechos demuestran lo contrario –le respondió su colega el detective Korubagi mientras preparaba el polvo revelador para capturar las huellas del posible criminal.

–Esto solo pudo hacerlo un experimentado criminal en serie, algún tipo que odia a los hombres. – refutó Tachibana.

–Como digas jefe–sonrió maliciosamente su compañero –Sigue pensando así y tal vez la dama de la noche aparezca y nos succione el cuello.

–Idiotas, dejen de hablar tanto y trabajen más rápido – les grito la única mujer del grupo mientras fotografiaba la atroz escena. Un hombre alto y fornido totalmente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con los ojos abiertos y la boca conteniendo su último grito de dolor.

–Haru–chan, deja la amargura, como se nota que hace rato no tienes novio.

–Es Hagino–san para ti –respondió la mujer– Nadie te ha dado la confianza para llamarme con mi nombre y menos con el sufijo másíntimo.

–Como quieras HaginoHaru–chan –respondió en tono de burla Kurabagi.

–Párale ya y date prisa –le reprendió el detective Tachibana –.Esto no es un juego. No puede ser que estos crímenes hayan sido hechos por un vampiro y si lo fuera no puede ser mujer, tan solo revisa las escenas.

–Lo sé, lo sé–respondió agitando sus manos –Mi queridísimo jefe, justo las escenas de los crímenes sucedidos durante los últimos 20 días, solo confirman los rumores que hay en la calle.

–Ya vas a regresar con el cuento que la culpable de sembrar el terror en nuestras calles, es una joven y sensual vampira. –respondió arrugando la frente.

–Como digas. ¿Pero quiénmás puede hacer algo como esto? Todas las victimas tiene las mismas particularidades; todos son hombres: no importa su estatura, apariencia física o color de piel, todos absolutamente todos son hombres, no ha habido una sola mujer que haya muerto.

–Eso solo demuestra que los hombres son unos inútiles y alguien se dio cuenta de ello. –dijo con sarcasmo la peli negra.

–Que sean hombres no quiere decir que sea un vampiro –respondióTachibana.

–Que dices de la marca de colmillos agudos justo en el cuello –dijo Kurabagi luchando por demostrar su hipótesis.

–Pudo ser un perro o algún animal.

–¿Un perro? Definitivamente no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver –argumento molesto–.No es posible el mejor detective de Tokio salga con semejante desfachatez, ningún animal podría dejar a todos estos cuerpos sin una sola gota de sangre.

–¿Y una vampira si?

–Una vampira cualquiera no, una muy especial.

–Una sexy zorra con los colmillos afilados que odia a los hombres y su orgullo, por eso es que se los arranca –soltó venenosamente Hagino – Saben que creo yo, que es un coleccionista de penes inútiles y lo de las marcas solo es para despistarnos. Si los hombres no fueran todos unos pervertidos no morirían así.

–Que hare con ustedes dos– suspiro cansado – Un pervertido, una vampira o la bestia que sea, yo seguro la cazare y le daré fin a este caso –dijo levantando la mirada al cielo como si hiciera un juramento y entonces la vio, sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano la mujer más hermosa y sexy que podía existir.

–¡Corten! –grito el director Kurosaki –Muy bien muchachos, buen trabajo. Pueden ir a tomar su almuerzo ya si lo desean. Kyoko–chan como no pudiste estar antes cuando leímos los libretos, podrías acompañarme unos minutos a mi oficina, hay algunos detalles que quiero explicarte.

–Como diga director. –respondió la chicaque se hallaba vestida de manera provocadora.

Murasame Taira, un chico que siempre se había visto envuelto en pandillas, y que ahora a sus 20 años había encontrado como la actuación le había salvado de aquella vida agitada y peligrosa, era el protagonista de la nueva película del director y productor Kurosaki, uno de los más grandes de la industria en Japón. Taira interpretaba a Kotaro Tachibana el más grande detective de la agencia de investigación en criminalística de la ciudad de Tokio.

Cuando se enteró del papel, adicionócon todo el entusiasmo posible, era justo el personaje que había deseado hacer por mucho tiempo. Ser el protagonista de una película de detectives y vencer a los malos era un gran sueño, lo que nunca había pensado es que másallá de ser un justiciero la cinta tendría un plus del que solo se enteró cuando ya era muy tarde. Maldecía como no había leído todo el libreto antes de firmar. ¿Quién hubiera creído que al estúpido libretista maquillara una ridícula historia de amor en la mejor película de detectives que podría ejecutarse en los últimos tiempos en Japón?

El día de la primera reunión entre actores y el director,y la sorpresa de estar vinculado en una historia de amor -no es que fuera renuente al sentimiento- solo le parecía innecesaria en aquel momento de su vida y no anhelaba que su carrera fuera tildada de ser un Play Boy, como sí lo era su compañero de reparto HidehitoKijima. La segunda sorpresa es que su coprotagonista nunca llego, el director la excuso ya que la chica se hallaba terminando de grabar varios proyectos lejos de la ciudad. Eso le parecía una descortesía terrible además de no saber nada de quien podría ser aquella Mogami Kyoko para darse tales atribuciones.

La fecha fijada para el comienzo de las grabaciones había llegado y la curiosidad por saber quiénsería su compañera pudo más que su molestia, pero para ahondar su indignación nunca pudo ver a la chica hasta el preciso momento en que filmaban las escenas. Sin pensarlo las reacciones de Tachibana eran las mismas que las de Murasame, no tuvo que fingir la sorpresa y hasta el deseo al ver a la aquella chica delgada con muy buena simetría en sus curvas. De estatura media, piel blanca y tersa, con una sensualidad exorbitante se hallaba allí de pie. La princesa vampiro. El corazón de Murasame dio un brinco.

Su coestrella era tremendamente sensual, le había robado el aliento en solo unos segundos. Era hermosa, simplemente la mujer másatractiva que había visto en la vida. Toda su rabia se esfumo. No podía parar de mirarla fijamente, en el mundo solo estaban ella y él hasta que el director grito corte y regreso a la realidad.

Durante el almuerzo la busco con la mirada muchas veces y justo cuando ya pensaba que la chica no aparecería llego ella a la zona dispuesta para las comidas junto a Kanae Kotonami, quiso acercárseles pero el hablador de Kijima ya estaba con ellas tal como una bestia en busca de su presa ¿Cuál de las dos chicas le gustaría al moreno?

Ver a su compañero cerca de aquella chica le incomodo de tal manera que el almuerzo se hizo pesado en su estómago. ¿Por qué se sentía así? No entendíanada,él no estaba allí para enamorarse, sino para cumplir su objetivo de llegar a ser el actor número uno de todo el país. Arrugo la servilleta con que se limpiaba en ese momento arrojándola al bote de basura y se fue de ahí, necesitaba aire, despejar sus pensamientos y calmar su corazón que no había parado de latir locamente desde que la había visto.

Pasaron los días y las oportunidades para hablar con la chica seguían siendo nulas, salvo uno que otro dialogo en pleno rodaje. Su única interacción era ejecutada por su personaje y el de ella. Se sentía entre confundido y extraordinariamente asombrado tal como lo estaba su personaje, esa chica había invadido su cerebro y su corazón. No podía parar de pensar en ella, en soñar con ella, incluso en desearla como nunca había deseado ninguna otra chica.

Odiaba sentirse así,sin control sobre sus emociones. No podía comprender como había terminado enamorado de aquella mujer a la cualal principio solo había despreciado por ser una "desconocida". Pero verla actuar le había robado el aliento, sintió la necesidad de investigar sobre ella y sin mayor esfuerzo encontró en la web a Mio en DarkMoon y a Natsu en Box–R, su corazón aunque parezca imposible termino acelerándose más. Ella era totalmente increíble, su forma de actuar era sensacional además de la elegancia y sensualidad que disponía. Todas sus quejas se fueron por un caño. Definitivamente necesitaba conquistarla.

Decidido a que ese día por fin se acercaría a la chica. Entro en el set, como todos los días las chicas del staff hacían algarabía al verlo llegar, muchas intentaban ligar con él tanto si quería el pelinegro podía tomar a cualquiera de ellas, pero no, solo había una que le interesaba y escasamente sabía que existía.

Había llegado temprano, se paseó por todos los lugares buscándola, pero no pudo encontrarla. Molesto se sentó en una de las mesas a disfrutar del café de la mañana.

–Etto… Murasame –san ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? –pregunto una chica de cabellos anaranjados y alborotados, muy corriente para su gusto.

–Como desee –respondió secamente.

La chica se sentó y abrió una cajita con comida que se veía simplemente deliciosa, el olor llego hasta su nariz produciendo que todo su cuerpo se inundara con el exquisito aroma.

–¿Quiere? –le ofreció ella mostrándole su caja de bento.

Lo observó detenidamente y se veía provocativo.

–Gracias –dijo probando un bocado.

Nunca en su vida había comido algo tan delicioso.

–¿Lo hicistetú?

–Sí, me alegra que le haya gustado. Yo quería hablar con usted, porque creo que he sido un poco mal educada, pero hasta ahora no había podido presentarme adecuadamente. No pude llegar a la lectura del libreto y en las filmaciones siempre he estado a la carrera debido a mis otros personajes… Vera, esto es vergonzoso, es mi primera vez como protagonista y más en una historia de amor –comentaba ella con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas –Así que anhelaba hablar con mi coprotagonista , perdone si comento algún error por favor –dijo ella inclinándose hacia adelante.

El cerebro de Murasame comenzó a tejer entre las palabras dichas por la chica y la imagen allí representada y casi explota al encontrar una deducción.

–¿Tú eres Mogami Kyoko? –Pregunto despectivamente – ¡No tú no puedes ser aquella sexy chica! –grito enojado levantándose de la mesa.

–Lo soy, eso solo es el efecto mágico del maquillaje. Sé que soy una chica ordinaria, pero lo que vale aquí es mi trabajo –se defendió ella.

–¿Cómo pueden engañarmeasí? ¿Qué pudo ver el director en una chica como tú, para darle el papelmásimpórtate? ¿Acaso tu…? –sus reclamos fueron callados al sentir un fuerte dolor en su mejilla.

–Idiota, ni siquiera lo piense, yo no haría nunca una cosa así. No soy una chica hermosa, pero los personajes los gano por mi actuación. No aceptare que mancillen mis personajes ni mi trabajo. –le grito ella con sus ojos llenos de furia.

Murasame solo pudo sobar la mejilla adolorida tras aquella fuerte cachetada. Le dolía fuertemente, pero más le dolía su orgullo y su corazón. Se había enamorado de una fantasía, aquella chica con la que soñaba todas las noches no existía.

Los días pasaron y la relación entre ambos no podía ser peor. Kyoko lo ignoraba completamente, solo le dirigía la palabra en las escenas. Murasamese portaba como un niño malcriado, cada vez que podía lanzaba alguna frase acusadora que solo provocaba tensar a la chica y que segundos después su cuerpo sintiera como era torturado por pequeños demonios invisibles, algo que él no podía explicar. El aire le faltaba y con mucha dificultad lograba respirar de nuevo.

Algunas veces intento hacerla caer, otras veces poner algún bicho en su almuerzo, pero la peli naranja tenía una habilidad impresiónate para soltarse de las bromas del actor.

Un día encontró en su camerino una pequeña caja azul con un hermoso lazo rojo. Creyendo que sería algún regalo de alguna enamorada lo abrió emocionado, pero lo que encontró lo hizo correr y gritar como loco. En el fondo se hallaba una araña espalda roja.

–Qué te pasa –pregunto Kijima que estaba cerca y al oír los gritos fue en ayuda de su colega.

–¡Me quieren matar! –grito asustado.

–Eso solo una araña –rio el mayor tomando la nota que había al fondo de la caja.

"Si quieres jugar una broma hazla realista, las arañas de plástico no asustan mejor usa una como estas" –leyó.

–Esa chica está loca, juro que me vengaré. –amenazo aun acurrucado en el sofá.

–No puedo creer que hubieses sido un pandillero, tenerle miedo a una arañita.

–No es una arañita, es bicho espantoso y venenoso. Me hubiera podido morder, mi vida está en peligro con ella cerca ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

–Vale, vale a Kyoko se le paso un poco la mano esta vez. Aunque no creo que lo haya hecho con la intención de matarte. Solo te enseñaba como hacer una buena broma. Además te recuerdo que tú comenzaste.

–No la defiendas, es peligrosa.

–Es una buena chica y una magnifica actriz. Es la segunda vez que compartimos set y siempre me he maravillado su actuación y su personalidad. En vez de agredirla porque no mejor le dices lo que sientes.

–¿Lo que siento?– pregunto intrigado.

–Sí, dile que la quieres. Tu rostro lo tiene escrito con tinta roja. Tu mirada te delata cada que la miras. No lo niegues más.

–Yo no siento nada por ella. –dijo haciendo un puchero.

–Vale, vale sigue comportándote como un niño malcriado negando las cosas y solo lograras que te odie. – Tapo la caja con la araña en su interior – Te daré un consejo. Compórtate como hombre de una buena vez y se sinceró con tus sentimientos. Trátala como te gustaría que ella te tratara a ti. Adiós me llevo esta amiga lejos de ti. –le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

–¿Decirle lo que siento? – se preguntó a sí mismo.

¿Laamaba? ¿La odiaba? ¿Que sentía realmente por la chica? En el fondo de su corazón sabía muy bien que estaba complemente enamorado de la actriz. No por nada soñaba cada noche con ella, anhelaba su contacto, deseaba verla con prisa cada mañana y se sentía como una escoria cada vez que la trataba mal. Definitivamente sabía que era un idiota de tiempo completo.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué haces esto? –pregunto Tachibana al ver los cadáveres que le rodeaban en aquel viejo templo.

La chica frente a él solo sonrió malévolamente, lucía un pantalón excesivamente corto, un top de cuero negro, botines y su larga cabellera negra con visos morados suelta.

–Se lo merecen. –dijo ella mientras desgarraba el miembro de su última víctima.

–¿Esa es tu idea de justicia?

–No vengas a darme sermones según, la idea de justicia de tu raza. – grito ella llena de furia.

–¿Qué clase de bestia eres? Dilo antes que te mate.

–Como si pudieras hacerlo –se burló la chica –. Los hombres siempre se dejan llevar por lo que tiene allí colgado, comenten crímenes contra sus propias mujeres y niños;y nunca pagan lo justo por sus ellos. Ustedes los humanos no son más que unos hipócritas.

–Para eso está la justicia.

–Bah ¿Cuál justicia? Una que pagan con dinero. Te diré un detalle, ustedes han estado tan ocupados observando las escenas en las que yo he cobrado justicia, pero no han revisado los expedientes "de las víctimas" –dijo despectivamente – Todos absolutamente todos se han burlado de esa justicia que tanto proclamas.

La chica camino seductoramente hacia el detective, mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía.

Tachibana se hallaba totalmente paralizado con su arma desenfundada apuntándola directamente. No entendía que había en ella que lo hechizaba de tal manera que no podía retirarse de allí y tampoco podía dispárale, solo contemplarla y desear un poco de sus caricias, aunque, su fin fuera el mismo que el de aquellos desgraciados que se hallaban desparramados en el suelo.

Era un deseo loco, porque, como podía sentir algo que no fuera repulsión u odio por quien supuestamente era su enemiga.

–No puedes matarme, porque al final no eres mejor que esos idiotas que están allí –dijo señalando los cadáveres–.Me deseas y tus ojos lo dicen.

–Yo no puedo sentir nada por una bestia que merece ser cazada. Señorita si usted fuera un ser de bien yo… –dudó un poco lo que iba a decir–. Ni siquiera se su nombre, además no se arrepiente de sus crímenes, yo tengo que…–la voz se le iba al sentirla tan cerca, podía olfatear su exquisito perfume –. Usted y yo somos enemigos –dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

–Dime Kasumi, ese es mi nombre –le susurró al oído–Pero únicamente cuando estemos solos, no quiero oír mi nombre en labios pecadores que no se lo merezcan. Tachibana –san, cuanto me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otra situación –dijo dándole una mirada sincera mientras posaba sus labios cerca de los del detective.

Solo había sido un toque antes deque ella,envuelta en esa aura misteriosa emprendiera mágicamente la huida. Fuertes espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo, su corazón latía como loco. Llevo su mano a sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos como queriendo grabar en su memoria aquel momento mágico.

–Kasumi –balbuceo –¿Por qué tenemos que ser enemigos?

–Perfecto y en una sola toma –grito emocionado el director.

Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, las palabras pronunciadas por Kijima lo habían golpeado fuertemente. Ya no había vuelto a hacerle bromas a la chica y mucho menos a tratarla mal. No podía seguir comportándose como un idiota. Esa mañana cuando se levantó decidió comenzar a conquistarla de manera sutil, necesitaba el perdón de la chica por lo grosero que se había comportado.

Cuando llego a las locaciones no había podido encontrarse con la chica, solo pudo dejar una rosa blanca en su camerino mientras iba a vestuario y maquillaje, sus escenas estaban programadas entre las primeras. Le hubiera gustado hablar con ella antes, pues ese día tenían algunas escenas de romance entre los protagonistas de la película. Sabía que el beso solo sería un roce, pero en su interior lo anhelaba, como un sediento anhela el agua en medio de un desierto.

Era el medio día, por fin un poco de descanso. Quería poder acercarse a la chica. Ya no podía seguir escondiendo lo que sentía. Aquel roce en los labios lo tenían como loco, no había sido entre Kyoko y Taira, era entre los personajes de la película, pero él no podía evitar sentirse al igual que Tachibana. Las emociones filmadas no habían sido fingidas, brotaban de lo profundo de su ser.

–Kyoko reacciona de una buena vez –le gritaba Kanae–. Como actriz los besos son algo normal, además eso no fue ni siquiera un beso.

–¡Si lo es! –chillo la peli naranja – Además es la primera vez que lo hago. –Dijo con el rostro cubierto por el sonrojo –.Es mi primer beso como actriz.

Taira no pudo decirnada, sentía un fuerte calor en su rostro. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Las palabras de la chica habían sido aliciente para su debatido corazón. Poco le importaba que ella se hubiera cubierto de la magia de Kasumi, él sabía que detrás del personaje estaba la actriz, aquella chica que lo había hechizado a un punto sin retorno.

Nunca creyó escuchar esa información en la cafetería destinada para los actores, solo había ido por un refresco, que pensaba llevárselo a Kyoko y así tener alguna excusa para hablar con ella, pero se había hallado con la sorpresa de que ella se encontraba en el sitio con Kanae totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos perlados por las lágrimas.

Quería correr abrazarla y besarla allí mismo. Decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y ya no soportaba esconderlo. Avanzo dos pasos hacia ella.

–Mogami Kyoko, Kotonami Kanae, es hora de retocar sus maquillajes – dijo la auxiliar de vestuario que había sido enviada a buscar a las chicas.

Cada día madrugaba y antes que alguien pudiera verlo dejaba en el camerino de Kyoko una rosa blanca y una tarjeta. Esa mañana había ido a la floristería y vio un ejemplar que lo dejo impactado. Había una rosa de color negro, aun en capullo. Además habían llegado las más hermosas rosas de color rojo. Le pidió a la vendedora que le hiciera un ramo con la rosa negra en el medio, luego rosas rojas rodeándola y luego blancas. Escribió el mensaje para la tarjeta y salió para la filmación. El tráfico se hallaba pesado, miraba el reloj en su mano. Definitivamente llegaría tarde.

Llego justo con el tiempo encima para vestir el atuendo de detective Tachibana. Ojala las chicas de maquillajehicieran lo más pronto posible.

La locación para ese día era una vieja casa abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, el aspecto del lugar era perfecto para la película.

Kyoko no vería el ramo hasta que regresaran en la tarde al estudio, lo más probable es que la florería ya hubiera hecho la entrega, solo esperaba que no hubiera ninguna curiosa que leyera la tarjeta. Era un poco vergonzoso lo que decía, pero eran sus sentimientos plasmados allí.

–¡Maldita escoria!–gritaba Hagino persiguiendo a la dama de la noche como la había llamado su compañero que yacía en el suelo, Kurabagi había intentado seducir a su enemigo mientras su jefe no estaba para luego atacarla y quedarse con los méritos de ser él quien había destruido a la enemigo número uno de la ciudad. Aunque este solo había logrado que la chica le diera un golpe tan fuerte en a entre pierna que tal vez, el hombre nunca podría tener hijos en lo que restaba de vida.

–Agradece que no lo mate, es igual que todos los hombres. Solo quiere aprovecharse de las mujeres, no sé porque lo defiendes –respondió la de cabellos negros con violeta, observándola de frente.

Un ligero crujido se escuchó en el aire, Murasame observaba toda la vieja edificación mientras esperaba su entrada en escena. Las vigas del techo se veían desgastadas, un mal presentimiento le cruzo en el pecho. Observo aquellos viejos maderos, la inclinación era rara. Su mente proceso tan rápido la información como pudo.

–¡Kyoko! –gritó empujando a la actriz que se hallaba debajo de las vigas, la chica cayó a unos metros.

Todo era confusión, la nube de polvo no permitía la visión, salvo la de la potente cámara usada en la filmación. El sonido del desplome del madero fue estrepitoso acompañado de un desgarrador grito, que lleno el lugar.

Kanae busco como pudo a su amiga, la hallo adolorida bajo un viejo escritorio. Kijima había alcanzado a correr.

El director se hallaba consternado, la viga del techo se había desplomado justo en el momento de la grabación menos mal las chicas estaban ilesas.

–Etto… Director donde se encuentra Murasame–san –preguntó una de las chicas de vestuario que vio la bufanda que el actor usaría en el suelo.

–Murasame –gritaban algunos llamando al actor. Kyoko se soltó de los brazos de Kanae y corrió hacia la escena del accidente, estaba muy preocupada. La viga hubiese caído sobre ella sino fuera porque alguien dijo su nombre y la empujo. No sabíaquién era, pero le debía la vida.

Sus ojos no podían creerlo. El que había tomado su lugar era justo aquel chico que tantas veces la molestaba y despreciaba, y que desde hace yaun tiempo solo la observaba y suspiraba, no comprendía la actitud de él. Desesperada comenzó a mover escombros.

–¡Ayuda Murasame –san está atrapado! –dijo la actriz. De inmediato varios hombres se acercaron a quitar la viga sobre él. Kanae llamo al hospital, mientras Kyoko rogaba porque el chico reaccionase.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, lo evaluaron rápidamente. El actor presentaba una fuerte hemorragia y se hallaba inconsciente. Kyoko sentía que se le desgarraba el alma verlo así. Subió con los paramédicos y fue con ellos en aquel vehículo, no quería separarse ni un segundo de su salvador.

Tomo la mano del peli negro mientras pronunciaba su nombre en forma de plegaria –Por favor Murasame –san tienes que despertar, escúchame y despierta por favor.

En el hospital algunas enfermeras miraban mal a Kyoko por su vestuario tan atrevido, las fachas de Kasumi eran excesivamente provocadoras y a más de un médico se le iban los ojos para donde no debía.

–Alguien que lo ayude por favor –gritaba la chica desgarradoramente

–¿Quién viene con él? –pregunto una enfermera.

–Yo señorita –respondió Kyoko –. Vera estábamos en medio de una grabación cuando una enorme viga le cayó encima. Por favor deben salvarlo –suplico la joven en medio de lágrimas.

La mujer se compadeció de la chica, sus vestimentas no fueron razón para menospreciarla como lo habían hecho las otras enfermeras. Para la profesional valía más el dolor de aquella alma que suplicaba ayuda.

–Sígame por aquí, necesito preguntarle algunos datos para el ingreso.

Minutos después llego el director junto Kanae. El director firmo el ingreso y cargo la cuenta a nombre de la aseguradora de la película y pidió que revisaran también a la chica.

Las horas pasaron angustiosamente y no se tenían noticias del actor. La operación se alargó un buen tiempo en el cual solicitaron algunas bolsas de sangre, la actriz quiso donar, pero por ser menor de edad no se lo permitieron. Algunos chicos del staff llegaron y sirvieron de donantes para el actor. El tiempo parecía detenerse asfixiando a todos, llevándolos a un punto donde la angustia los consumía vivos.

Kyoko se negó a irse a su casa. Kanae fue y le busco un cambio de ropa, y algunas cosas que podían serle útiles para pasar la noche en el hospital. Las grabaciones fueron suspendidas, no podían avanzar escenas sin sus dos grandes estrellas.

–Familiares del señor Murasame Taira– pregunto un médico.

–Nosotros estamos a su cargo –respondió Kurosaki –Yo soy el director de la película y ella su compañera de reparto.

–Tenemos excelente noticias. A pesar de lo complicada de la cirugía pudimos reconstruir los huesos fracturados de su brazo izquierdo, el cual presentaba una fractura múltiple de cubito y radio, además el pronóstico para sus costillas es positivo si se hace el adecuado post operatorio. El reposo total por un tiempo es necesario, además el paciente acepto muy bien la trasfusión de sangre con lo cual dimos vuelta a la gran hemorragia que presentaba. Afortunadamente pese al estado de inconciencia con el que entro no presenta traumas neurológicos y ni craneoencefálicos. En pocas palabras esta fuera de peligro.

Para Kyoko y el director parecía que el medico les hablaba en marciano, lo que entendían era que el chico estaba a salvo.

Kijima llegó portando un gran ramo y pidió permiso para ingresarlo en la habitación que le había asignado a Murasame, algunas sonrisas coqueteos con un par de enfermeras habían surtido efecto.

Kyoko después de ser obligada por Kanae a ir a la cafetería y comer algo, necesitaba prepararse si pensaba quedarse la noche allí. La jefe de enfermeras solicito a la chica esperar al joven en la habitación mientras los demás se retiraban, al siguiente día podían visitarlo.

Adentro de la habitación, la chica queda sorprendida por aquel ramo de rosas, era único y especial, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio su nombre escrito en la tarjeta.

" _Sé que te inquieta saber quiénes la persona que cada día te deja una flor y un mensaje en tu camerino, tal vez no me creas ya que me porte muy mal contigo sin una razón justificada. Sé que solo soy un idiota y que debería darte la cara y decirte esto de frente, pero cuando estoy contigo quedo desarmado completamente. Kyoko me enamore de ti, másallá de tu apariencia. Me sedujo tu profesionalismo y tu personalidad me conquisto. Tengo que tragarme mi orgullo para confesar lo que siento y pedirte una oportunidad de borrar aquella mala imagen que yo mismo cree. Te amo y ya mi corazón no soporta un minuto más sin confesarlo, sin pedir que me des una oportunidad de al menos ser amigos. Sé que soy un fanfarrón al querer aspirar poder conquistarte un día y tener un rincón importante en tu corazón._

 _PD: Los colores tienen un significado, el blanco es tu dulzura e inocencia, el rojo es el fuerte amor que te tengo y el negro, te representa a ti, una rosa única y difícil de hallar._

 _Murasame Taira."_

Kyoko no pudo más que llorar leyendo la nota, el admirador secreto por quien todas las chicas del staff se preguntaban, no era otro, sino aquel quien había considerado un enemigo, que había cambiado drásticamente y que ahora le debía la vida.

La mañana llego y con ella Murasameabrió sus ojos, sintiendo un fuerte mareo. Las imágenes en su mente y los sonidos que llegaban a él conseguían hacerlo sentir en un carrusel. Observo el techo blanco de la habitación, el dolor en su cuerpo era casi insoportable. La máscara de oxígeno en su rostro le ahogaba y las ataduras que sentía producto de la canalización de sus venas lo hacían sentir como si fuera un faraón que despertaba después de miles de años y se encontraba con la sorpresa de estar en sarcófago.

–Despertaste –le dijo Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa –Gracias por salvarme. Avisaréa los médicos que ya estas consciente.

El equipo médico llego y realizo una exhaustivarevisión del paciente.

Kijima llego justo apenas los médicos salían de la habitación. Obligando a Kyoko a que fuera a casa a cambiarse y descansar un poco.

–Así que este es tu estilo de conquistar a la chica que te gusta –se burló de Murasame.

–No sé de qué me hablas –.respondió el más joven volteando el rostro para otro lado.

–No te hagas el tonto –se rio mientras se sentaba a su lado –. Haciéndote el héroe, hermano yo no sería capaz de arriesgar tanto por una chica a la que ni le dirijo la palabra. Bueno como vas a dirigirle la palabra si antes solo lo hacías para insultarla, ahora solo te queda mandarle rosas secretamente y suspirar los pasillos cada vez que la ves.

–Si viniste a burlarte puedes irte por donde entraste.

–Cálmate, perdón solo quería hacerte una broma. Vine a acompañarte para que esa chica se fuera a descansar un poco, ella vale lo que pesa en oro. Se quedó toda la noche a tu lado, no ha dormido nada. Creo que ya es tiempo que dejes de jugar al amante secreto y le digas lo que sientes. Aunque lo más probable es que si leyó la tarjeta de ese ramo, ya debe saberlo.

–¿Acaso listes la nota?

–Acertaste, necesitaba saber que habías escrito para asegurarme de hacer un buen papel como cupido.

–Idiota, si tan solo pudiera levantarme de aquí te mataría.

–Jajajaja ya lo harás después o tal vez me agradecerás, por ahora siente libre al no tener la máscara de oxígeno que portabas anoche.

–Etto… disculpe Murasame–san ¿Puedo pasar?

–¡Oh! Si es la hermosa Kyoko–chan, entra y le haces compañía a este héroe. Luego te vuelvo a visitar. –Dijo Kijima retirándose.

–¿Cómo se siente Murasame–san? –preguntó la chica tímidamente.

La expresión de ella provocaba espasmos en el cuerpo del actor. Cuanto daría por levantarse de ahí y estrecharla entre sus brazos. El día de la grabación cuando él sintió aquelpeligro no pudo más que pensar en protegerla.

–Me…mejor, gracias.

–Gracias a usted por sálvame –respondió la peli naranja haciendo una reverencia.

–No es nada, no te preocupes.

–¿Como que no? Puso en riesgo su vida y mire las heridas que tiene, todo por mí.

–Etto… Mo…Kyoko –san… ¿Usted leyó la tarjeta de aquel ramo de rosas? –preguntó tímidamente. No quería entrar en discusiones con la chica sobre el porqué la había salvado y termino tocando un tema que se le hacía espinoso.

–Sí, es muy bonito lo que dice, pero creo que debe estar influenciado por el personaje. Usted nunca podría enamorarse de una chica como yo.

El peli negro se levantó súbitamente de la cama y casi cae de ella, unas tiernas manos lo sostuvieron para evitar mayores daños.

–Cuidado con lo que hace, si necesita algo puede decírmelo–. Lo regaño la actriz.

–Por favor no se menosprecie, eres la chica más increíble que he conocido. Fui un idiota al no comprenderlo al principio. Yo solo quiero que no mal interprete mis sentimientos, pues la amo como nunca he amado a ninguna otra mujer.

El sonrojo se hizo presente en la chica.

–Lo siento pero yo no puedo enamorarme, lo hice una vez y me decepcionaron mucho.

–Entiendo que una mala experiencia te haya hecho sufrir, pero por favor no cierres tu corazón. Por ahora yo seré feliz conque me permitas ser tu amigo y luchar por sanar esas heridas, anhelo un día poder conquistar tu corazón.

–Pero…

–No pongas másobjeciones, permíteme darte mi corazón aunque no tenga nada a cambio. –dijo acercando a la chica lo más que podía a su pecho dándole un tierno beso en la frente.

Un año después, por fin llegaba el estreno de la película más esperada por la los cinéfilos japonenses. Los efectos especiales acompañados de una excelente trama y protagonizada por dos actores, que prometían ese año arrasar con los premios que eran otorgados a la industria hacían de "Embrujo bajo la luna" la cinta más prometedora de los últimos tiempos.

Los periodistas se conglomeraban en la sala de prensa, ya habían visto el pre–estreno y solo excelentes comentarios podían hablar de la cinta.

–Murasame –san quisiera preguntar si es verdad lo que dicen los rumores; que usted y la señorita Mogami se vieron afectados por sus personajes, ya que hay comentarios que el amor paso del cine a la vida real y mientras grababan las escenas sostenían un tórrido amor.

–Eso es falso, bueno no del todo. Es verdad que nos conocimos en la película, pero no fue el hecho de ser amantes en la trama lo que hizo que yo pusiera mis ojos sobre esta chica presente. No les voy a negar que esté completamente enamorado de Kyoko, su personalidad es maravillosa, más que su apariencia física o lo seductora que se pudiera ver Kasumi, es la forma de ser de Kyoko la que me sedujo. Pero para mí desgracia ella no me veía de la misma manera. Lo único que podían ver en los pasillos era como yo suspiraba por ella y trataba por conquistarla mientras que Kyoko solo me dejaba claro que únicamente podíamos ser amigos. No saben lo duro que fue hasta que por fin hace dos meses, después de mucho suplicar e intentar, algo que no me arrepiento porque ella es la mejor chica que puede existir, me dio el sí.

–Así que mis queridos amigos, sí somos novios, pero solo hace poco. En san Valentín ella me dio la alegría de aceptar mis sentimientos. Señores, lamento informar que si alguno tenía esperanzas con esta chica, pues ya yo les he ganado.

–¡Taira–san por favor! –le reprocho Kyoko con las mejillas tan coloradas como el vestido que lucía esa noche y contrastaba con el cabello negro que ahora portaba.

–Perdón amor, pero no es justo que tengan esperanzas. Ahora que por fin conquiste tu corazón no pienso dejarte ir de mi lado. Viví lo suficiente como un cazador que ha sido cazado por su presa, me encontraba embrujado con tu encanto aguardando el día en que por fin le dieras vida a mi corazón con tu amor.

Sin decir una palabra más e ignorando a todos los presentes, se acercó a la chica tomándola de la cintura y dándole un auténtico beso cargado de amor.

El staff y los periodistas se hallaban conmocionados por la bella pareja, mientras un rubio cantante que se hallaba en la sala de su casa enojadotiraba lejos el control remoto del televisor.


	5. Chapter 5

En donde no está la amistad, se encuentra el amor

~By Neko-chan~

Kyoko llego a la entrada de la escuela de LME a las 6:00 am, se había citado con sus amigas para que ellas le ayudaran con un dilema amoroso enorme, en el que se había visto envuelta, ¿que cual era? Estaba enamorada de un chico del cual era estrictamente prohibido enamorarse, si se enteraba alguien del colegio tendría que abandonarlo y mudarse de la ciudad de ser posible.

Siendo realmente sincera, estaba aterrada, este sentimiento horrible y catastrófico se desarrolló iniciando el curso, evolucionando de una manera súper monstruosa, logrando convertirse de una pequeña bola de nieve en una enorme avalancha que la aplastaría si no se quitaba con tiempo.

— ¿entonces cuál es el dilema kyo chan?— hablo coqueta Setsuka al llegar a su encuentro.

Heel Setsuka era de sus amigas la más rebelde e imprudente, su estilo gótico atraía y ahuyentaba a la gente. Siempre era muy directa y atrevida.

—Lo diré cuando todas estemos juntas Setsu chan— contesto Kyoko a la enérgica chica — ¿tu hermano te trajo antes del trabajo?— pregunto con dulzura al recordar la situación que tenían ellos.

—Si, como todo un buen marido celoso ja, ja— la voz de Setsu sonó melancólica.

—Creo que tengo una situación parecida a la tuya— menciono Kyoko mirando al cielo.

Al llegar demasiado tarde las demás la plática había quedado postergada, Setsu y Chiori se quejaron enormemente al postergar los planes por culpa de un trio de señoritas, dos llegaron tarde y la tercera ni se apareció. Iban tarde a su clase de artes plásticas. Kyoko se sentía abrumada quería que ambas chicas pararan el escándalo, si seguían así su secreto quedaría al descubierto y entonces un mar de depresión se la tragaría en instantes.

-Loveme-

Era otro día normal o al menos eso le parecía a él. Takarada Lory era un profesor de arte en la escuela más prestigiosa, Lory's Magestic Entreteniment (claro él no solo era un maestro ahí, sino también el director del colegio) a pesar de estar por cumplir los 27 aun disfrutaba de la juventud con plenitud, se dirigió a su salón de clases portando un extravagante traje de samurái.

Entro ansioso a su salón de clases, de nuevo tenía esa sensación de ansiedad, la causa o mejor dicho la causante de todo aquello era una de sus alumnas más destacadas, Mogami Kyoko, una joven de 16 años bastante alegre y amiguera, aunque a veces podía sentir un aire nostálgico que lo hacía desear protegerla. Esta chica tenía amigos extraños y ruidosos, pero también tenía pretendientes por montones aunque no lo notara ella. Noto al grupo de Kyoko entrar al salón sin reparar en él, Mogami Kyoko se encontraba rodeada por Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Heel Setsuka y Wood Jelly; parecía que le estaban haciendo un riguroso interrogatorio adolecente.

— ¡Vamos Kyoko de una vez por todas dinos quien es!— grito Setsuka.

—Si la presionamos no creo que hable, necesitamos otro método— continuo diciendo Chiori de manera tenebrosa.

—Kyoko, estas cotorras no pararan hasta que les cuentes, así que apura o no te las quitaras de encima— menciono Kanae mientras corría su silla para sentarse.

—Por favor Setsu, Chiori ya fue suficiente de chismes ya estamos en el salón— les dijo Jelly un poco preocupada por el hecho de que el profesor las observaba.

—Les diré en el receso, estamos en clase— menciono Kyoko en un tono bajo.

—¿Qué? ¡Esto es más importante!— gritaron Setsu y Chiori.

Kyoko se dio cuenta que Jelly hacia señas para avisarles que se encontraba el profesor, su más grande tormento, culpa y carga de conciencia en ese momento.

Lory se levantó entre molesto y curioso ante el escándalo de las chicas. Le molestaba sentir lo que sentía por esa chica que era acusada por sus amigas y no necesitaba que la hicieran notar más de lo que ya podía notarla. Dirigió su vista a las chicas, la señorita Wood lo miraba avergonzada y trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de Heel y Amamiya.

—Si no les interesa la clase podrían retirarse sin problemas Heel san y Amamiya san— ellas veían ruborizadas al profesor, claramente no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Discúlpenos profesor no era nuestra intención, no nos dimos cuenta que se encontraba en el salón— Kyoko respondió por ellas ruborizándose fuertemente mientras realizaba su típica reverencia.

Lory se quedó estático *no hagas eso* pensó Lory enojado, como era posible que ella fuera la que saliera en defensa de quien la molestaba, miro con reproche a las causantes de ese lio en el que estaba envuelto. Ya se le ocurriría como castigarlas pero en ese momento tenía que alejarse o se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba por su corazón.

—Quiero que las 5 se queden después de la clase para su castigo; regresando a la lección de hoy, recuerden que cuando se realiza el entintado con estilógrafo se comienza de arriba a abajo de derecha a izquierda— continuo la lección tratando de pensar en un buen castigo para esas 5.

Después que el profesor les impusiera el castigo para que después de clases limpiaran absolutamente todo lo del salón de arte por su escandalosa entrada, Kyoko quiso que la tierra se la tragara por completo, ahora sí que torturaría a Setsu y a Chiori.

-Loveme-

Caminando rumbo a la siguiente clase Kyoko se encontró a su hermana Natsu que no había llegado temprano, ya me imaginaba el motivo pero no quería delatarla ante nadie. Mogami Natsu a diferencia de su hermana tenía un carácter impulsivo, ella tomaba lo que quería sin importar los medios que tuviera que usar; era un poco pesada con su hermano pequeño, pero cuando se trataba de Kyoko esta era capaz de tratarla como si de una pieza de cristal se tratara, ella detestaba el trato de su madre hacia ellas.

— ¡Aquí está mi grupo favorito! ¿Listas para enmudecer a esta escuela y hacerla temblar hasta los cimientos?— comento Natsu con una sonrisa sádica que no auguraba nada bueno —ven mi amada imouto, a ti te tengo algo especial, vamos Jelly ayúdame con tu magia que aún nos queda medio día para mostrar nuestras obras de arte— menciono tirando de las demás hacia uno de los camerinos del área de teatro.

Natsu llevo aparte a Kyoko para que las demás no oyeran lo que iba a decirle.

—Lo sé, ya tengo lista una excusa perfecta para acercarte a él, aunque de todos modos ibas a participar, inscríbete en el concurso de manga shojo y pídele asesoría a tu samurái favorito del día de hoy— le dijo Natsu mientras le quitaba las prendas "aburridas" que según ella llevaba puestas ese día.

—Natsu onee sama, no sé de qué hablas— mintió de manera torpe mientras su hermana le ponía un entallado vestido.

— ¿Te haces la tonta?, no soy como nuestra madre, por algo ya no vivo con ella— menciono con tristeza —pronto también podrás dejarla tú, déjala con el estúpido de Sho otouto; si sigues esperando a que el príncipe azul te rescate de la torre, no podré hacer nada por ti— menciono cuando abrió la cortina para darle paso a Jelly.

—Tienes razón, pero yo también tengo dudas como tú al principio, ¿y si esto se vuelve Romeo y Julieta?— le dijo Kyoko dando por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Jelly las demás ya están listas?— pregunto antes de dejarla a solas con Kyoko.

—Sí, solo te esperan a ti para los retoques, cuidadito con meterte con el maquillaje recuerda que no es tu área— Jelly amenazo a Natsu con una de las brochas para polvo.

Natsu salió haciendo un simple gesto de afirmación. Cuando todas estuvieron listas, salieron a acabar con la escuela y vaya que lo lograron.

-Loveme-

Llegaron a oídos del director de la escuela la gran hazaña del grupo de Mogami Kyoko y Natsu, eran la comidilla al haber creado diseños de pasarela *seguramente fue el profesor Katsuki que reto a Natsu a hacerlo, ¿porque esas niñas causan tanto revuelo?* pensó abrumado Takarada Lory.

—Tienes que admitir nii san que Mogami Natsu se ganó la beca de diseño de modas, tu pediste algo que hiciera revuelo, tal vez no usaron tus métodos extravagantes pero admítelo son geniales— menciono alegre Takarada María —incluso Katsuki tendrá que ir haciendo espacio en su agenda para atenderla en clases particulares— menciono con cierta picardía.

— ¿Que tienes en mente para torturarnos así María?— pregunto Lory nervioso a sabiendas que su amigo en ese instante estaría golpeándose la cabeza.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Yo solo le dije que si quería que la notaran lo demostrara en grande y aceptara la propuesta de su profesor— menciono inocente María.

—Más te vale que Katsuki no te encuentre aquí o...— Lory no termino ni la frase cuando su querida imouto ya había salido en busca de otra presa.

-Loveme-

Kyoko caminaba algo nerviosa debido al entallado atuendo buscando la oficina de la profesora Takarada María, ella era la encargada de las convocatorias de mangas, así que tenía que acercarse a ella para saber sobre que profesores serian asesores.

—Disculpe, buenas tardes estoy buscando a la profesora Takarada María— menciono Kyoko a la secretaria de la oficina.

—Su cubículo es el tercero a la derecha— respondió la señorita con tono monótono.

Al llegar al sitio indicado por la secretaria, toco la puerta y espero un momento la indicación para pasar. Un hombre de alrededor de unos 30 y pico abrió la puerta y la guio hasta donde se encontraba la profesora.

—Tardaste en venir, creí que esta convocatoria no era interesante para la alumna estrella de mi querido nii san— menciono María al indicarle con un gesto que tomara asiento —por favor los borradores de la historia, dime ¿es corta o larga la trama, de que género, cuantas viñetas, habrá continuación y por qué está entregando el borrador tan retrasado?— comenzó a bombardear de preguntas.

—La trama es un poco corta, será genero shojo/yuri, aun no estoy segura del número de viñetas, solo habrá continuación si vale la pena para el jurado y mi retraso es debido a mi falta de decisión— respondió Kyoko lo más coherente que pudo —espero estar a tiempo para escoger a mi asesor— menciono más segura y determinada.

—No, ese derecho ya lo perdiste— menciono María notando como se la iba comiendo un agujero negro —pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar en malas manos— menciono con una risita suave.

Este fue el inicio de la más grande tortura para Mogami Kyoko, la risa suave de la profesora auguraba un tortuoso destino.

-Loveme-

Hacia una semana que su querida imouto le había asignado por la fuerza a Mogami Kyoko para que fuera su asesor, y ese día comenzarían las tortuosas tardes de verla, fingir que no sucedía nada y lograr juntos un extraordinario trabajo.

—Buenas tardes Takarada sensei— menciono Kyoko al entrar al despacho del profesor.

Ella no se esperaba que el despacho fuera tan alucinante, podía ver cuadros por todos lados de toda clase de tamaños y temas; su atención fue totalmente acaparada por un hermoso cuadro que se encontraba al centro, era la representación de una hermosa princesa que caminaba en un bocetado corredor lleno de espinas y al final se veía a alguien que iba a su encuentro, la princesa tenía el cabello de color negro azabache y sus ojos la hicieron recordar los que veía en las mañanas en el reflejo de su espejo.

—Ese cuadro es un regalo para una persona especial, solo que aún no estoy muy seguro del camino de espinas— comento Lory rompiendo la contemplación de Kyoko.

—Disculpe Takarada sensei, no era mi intención estar husmeando sus pinturas— menciono Kyoko con su exagerada dogueza.

—Vamos Mogami chan levántate, no has hecho nada malo— menciono ayudándole a levantarse —dime ¿tú qué opinas?— señalo el retrato.

—La analogía del camino de espinas es muy buena, hace referencia de la lucha que ella hace para alcanzar a esa persona amada— menciono mientras con ternura miraba las delicadas y muy bien cuidadas pinceladas del rostro de la joven.

—Tienes razón, ella aun recorre ese camino— menciono inevitablemente —bien comencemos con ese manga— Lory tomo la mano de Kyoko y la guio cual princesa hasta el estudio que utilizarían esas semanas.

Kyoko se sintió tan abochornada que no supo que hacer, simplemente siguió a ese príncipe que esperaba alcanzar como la joven princesa de ese cuadro.

—Estos son algunos de los bocetos de mis personajes, estas son las fichas de cada uno y el esquema de la historia. Espero que estos datos sean suficientes— menciono tímida mientras entregaba los documentos.

—Dame un momento en lo que leo el resumen de tu historia para tener más claro qué tipo de fondos y técnicas utilizaremos— menciono Lory recibiendo como respuesta afirmativa un asentimiento de cabeza.

Kyoko comenzó a acomodarse en el escritorio para realizar las bases para las viñetas, cuando de repente escucho sollozar a su profesor. Lory no podía creer esa historia tan trágica, podría decir que era una combinación de la típica historia principesca y la tragedia de Romeo y Julieta, ¿porque a los jóvenes de ahora les gustaba destruir buenas historias?

—Takarada sensei ¿hay algún problema con mi borrador? — pregunto inquieta Kyoko.

—el problema es: el final es muy trágico, todo está perfecto solo que a mí en lo personal, no me gustan los finales trágicos— respondió Lory secando sus lágrimas.

—Creí que la historia tendría un impacto más grande si el final era trágico— Kyoko defendió el final de su historia.

Lory suspiro y comenzó a revisar los demás documentos, para ignorar su comentario, de pronto noto unos detalles que le eran muy conocidos. Kyoko regreso la vista al papel en el que estaba trabajando para ignorar todas sus malas costumbres sobre observarlo con detenimiento para lograr su muñeco realista de él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te lleva trazar un dibujo así de detallado?— pregunto Lory analizando detalladamente cada uno de los personajes de la historia.

—Como unas dos horas más o menos— respondió Kyoko algo confundida.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo crees tener una hoja de 4 viñetas a color con plumines?— pregunto Lory analizando los detallados rasgos.

—etto…creo que 5 horas; no he utilizado esa técnica de coloreo— respondió Kyoko sorprendida.

—muy bien entonces empecemos por eso, por favor elabora 4 copias de cada personaje para hacer pruebas de color— respondió Lory dejando las fichas de personaje en el escritorio.

Kyoko hizo lo que le pidió y tardo toda la tarde en dominar la técnica a la perfección y tener todas las fichas.

-Loveme-

Las tardes después de clases se habían vuelto las más hermosas de toda su vida, Kyoko no solo hacia algo que le encantaba sino también lo hacía con la persona que más amaba.

Ese día había quedado de nuevo con las chicas después de sus clases extras para por fin comentar lo que sentía. Entraron a su restaurante favorito: Daruma-ya.

—Entonces ¿vas a decirnos que te traes entre manos?— pregunto Kanae curiosa.

—Sí, pero les pido total discreción por favor— suplico Kyoko.

—Vamos comienza a hablar, las advertencias van después— Setsu movió con aburrimiento su bebida.

—Kyoko deja el misterio para los cuentos de hadas, ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿Hizuri senpai o Tsuruga senpai?— pregunto emocionada Chiori.

—Si no se callan se nos ira el tiempo y Kyoko no nos dirá nada de nuevo— comento Jelly.

Natsu que se había sentado al lado de Kyoko le dio un leve codazo para que empezara a hablar.

—EstoyenamoradadeTakaradaLory— dijo Kyoko nerviosa cerrando sus ojos y agachando rápidamente la cabeza avergonzada.

Todas la observaron enmudecidas ante la torpeza de su amiga, no solo se había golpeado la cabeza de una forma tonta sino que ahora tendría que volver a decir lo que con tanto trabajo había tratado de decir.

—Mi querida imouto trata de explicarles que está enamorada de su profesor de artes plásticas— hablo Natsu aguantando la risa.

Kyoko parecía un pequeño carbón recién sacado del fuego y balbuceaba palabras sin sentido a su hermana, quien solo le mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha; su pequeña discusión hizo que las demás estallaran de risa.

—Eso no es tan serio, creí que te habías enamorado del delincuente de Musurame ja, ja, ja— Jelly hizo el primer comentario.

—Oh y yo que creía que Kyoko era demasiado santurrona como para buscar un espécimen tan experimentado ja, ja— menciono con mofa Setsu.

—Ja, ja, ja ahora sí que estas siguiendo los pasos de Natsu— comento Kanae tomándose el estómago adolorida por la risa.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en declararte? ¿O ya tienes un plan del que no nos has dicho nada?— dijo por ultimo Chiori controlando la carcajada que quería soltar.

Kyoko se puso blanca, no sabía en qué momento el tema serio había cambiado a ser algo gracioso.

—si nos lo ha contado es porque necesita ayuda ¿no creen?— comento Natsu —vamos, ayúdenme a trazar un plan perfecto para ayudar a nuestra pequeña imouto— Natsu saco una libreta y pluma que paso a Kyoko para que tomara notas.

Las ideas se hicieron una larguísima lista de cosas demasiado extravagantes, raras y loquísimas, Natsu comenzó a quitar cosas que según ella, no eran muy importantes y dejo solo lo relevante, sonrió sumamente satisfecha del plan maléfico para súper conquistar a su profesor de artes plásticas.

Lista de pasos para enamorar a Takarada Lory:

1\. Ropa para resaltar cuerpo (elaborada por Natsu).

2\. Maquillarse (ayudada por Jelly).

3\. Coquetear con el profesor (instruida por Setsu).

4\. Tener temas de conversación (apoyada por Kanae).

5\. Pedir clases extra.

Esos eran los puntos que habían quedado después de una larga discusión entre las chicas, pero por más que Kyoko los leyera no terminaban de gustarle del todo. Natsu se giró para ver a su hermana.

—Si lo estás memorizando está bien, pero deberías de hacerlo en casa o causaras algún accidente— menciono Natsu deteniendo a tiempo a Kyoko.

—Lo siento onee sama— menciono Kyoko reponiéndose del susto de casi ser arrollada por una moto.

— ¿tienes las maletas hechas? No entrare de nuevo a esa casa— Natsu se puso seria de pronto.

—Sí, pero ella quiere hablar contigo— respondió Kyoko guardando su lista y rebuscando sus llaves.

—no entrare, ella tendrá que salir, ve por tus cosas yo te espero aquí— menciono Natsu con dulzura.

Después de lo que le parecieron ser horas Natsu vio salir a Mogami Saena con cara de pocos amigos y una maleta de tamaño medio.

—esto es tuyo y de tu hermana, recuerda que ahora están por su cuenta ya no vengan por aquí— Saena le arrojo la maleta a sus pies y se giró para ir a su casa.

— ¡oye se te olvido esto! — grito Natsu arrogando su llave y la de Kyoko.

Kyoko estaba en shock su mamá ya no quería verlas más y Natsu estaba tan tranquila.

—Mira Kyoko, esta es la llave de la casa, pedí que te la personalizaran— Natsu se lo dijo para que olvidara ese amargo momento.

Kyoko se emocionó al ver su llave decorada con pequeñas imágenes de princesas y de inmediato se fue a Lalalandia. Natsu sonrió al ver el estado de su querida imouto, tomo la maleta que su madre había arrojado y se encamino a su hogar junto a Kyoko.

Llegando al departamento donde vivirían las 2 Kyoko le comento a Natsu de un trabajo al que iría después de sus asesorías con su maestro. Natsu aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo acepto ya que tendría más gastos que estando ella sola.

— ¿Endóndeestarás?— pregunto Natsu nerviosa.

—Trabajare en el Daruma-ya, por suerte está cerca de aquí y no tardare en llegar, prometo estar a tiempo para ayudar en casa— Kyoko hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Natsu sonrió, sabía que su hermana cumpliría con su palabra, así que ella tambiénpondría de su parte.

— ¿en qué horario estarás? Yo trabajo todos los fines de semana— menciono Natsu mientras preparaba la cena.

—También los fines de semana— menciono Kyoko mientras iba a instalarse en su nueva habitación.

-Loveme-

Natsu había obligado a Kyoko a vestir un top y una falda solo unos centímetrosmás larga que las faldas utilizadas por Setsu, quien al verla le pidió de inmediato a Natsu un modelo igual pero obviamente con tonos negros y morados, no el insultante tono atigrado.

—Si con este atuendo no logro que no deje de verte, entonces que se prepare para el Armagedón— menciono amenazante Natsu.

—Kyoko por favor recuerda lo que te enseñamos, sonríe y habla de vez en cuando no lo abrumes con tonterías ¿está bien?— menciono Kanae cuando llegaron al despacho de Takarada Lory, donde trabajaba en su manga.

-Loveme-

No importaba cuantos días ya llevaban trabajando juntos, simplemente Kyoko no podía parar de sentirse nerviosa o evitar esos pequeños sonrojos que la asaltaban cuando su querido Lory se acercaba a ella para saludarla cuando llegaba a ese pequeño salón en el que compartían unos momentos juntos.

—Kyoko chan hoy te ves muy linda— Lory no pudo evitar el comentario al verla entrar — ¿Natsu está preparándose para la nueva pasarela?— pregunto tratando de aparentar su excesiva atención a ella.

—Sí, es de su nueva colección. A ella parece agradarle usarme de modelo— menciono Kyoko bastante nerviosa.

—Comencemos con el trabajo de hoy Mogami chan— menciono Lory llevándola de la mano a su escritorio como acostumbraba a hacer.

Lory quería decirle tantas cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo pero no se atrevía a decir, no se atrevía a interrumpirla cuando trabajaba y no se atrevía a confesar su amor aun habiendo practicado tanto. La miraba de reojo cada tanto en lo que revisaba las páginas que ya tenía terminadas. Kyoko se sentía nerviosa, le temblaban las piernas, todavía no había mencionado absolutamente nada, los temas los tenia atascados en la garganta de nada había servido estudiar tanto con Kanae si le sucedía eso.

—dentro de unas semanas será la fiesta de presentación de los mangas, Mogami san sabes me gustaría…— Lory se quedó mudo un momento cuando Kyoko se giró para verlo —yo… ¿te gustaría ir como mi pareja en la fiesta?— pregunto al final.

Kyoko se quedó por un momento callada, estaba en shock era emocionante saber que el al menos no le era indiferente, *Hey Kyoko debes responder* pensó ella al notar que ya llevaba bastante tiempo callada.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho ir con usted— menciono tímida.

Takarada Lory hizo un pequeño baile de celebración que hizo que ella se sintiera avergonzada pero le gusto bastante su emoción sobre su respuesta.

—Muy bien, hoy terminamos con las últimas revisiones y podrás irte a casa— menciono Lory muy sonriente.

El tiempo se fue muy rápido y el Manga quedo totalmente listo; el titulo ostentoso con letras tipo góticas en mayúsculas recitaba: "EN DONDE NO ESTA LA AMISTAD, SE ENCUENTRA EL AMOR". La hermosa imagen que venía debajo de este mostraba a dos mujeres: la primera era una hermosa princesa que montaba un caballo de un color blanco, la otra se encontraba dentro de su armadura que se encontraba sujetando las riendas del caballo y miraba con mucha dulzura a la princesa.

Kyoko se giró hacia Lory diciéndole que lo vería en la fiesta y agradecía enormemente su apoyo en la elaboración de su trabajo. Lory asintió sonriendo, el tomo su mano y depósito un tierno beso sobre ella haciendo que su joven pupila se sonrojara entonces en ese momento él le entrego una hermosa rosa blanca. Kyoko solo agradeció torpemente el regalo y se marchó dando algunos pequeños tropiezos.

-Loveme-

Las dos semanas que faltaban para llevarse a cabo la presentación del Manga ganador se fue muy rápido para las hermanas Mogami; Natsu iba y venía de tienda en tienda buscando la tela perfecta para el vestido de su querida imouto, además Takarada María le había pedido a ella y a su pequeño equipo de diseñadoras que elaboraran los vestidos de la fiesta de presentación y estos deberían ser del estilo de príncipes y princesas, ella siempre iba a inspeccionar todos los detalles. Kyoko a pesar de dejar de ir a sus asesorías, siempre buscaba alguna excusa para ver a Lory después de clases e ir algún sitio para conversar.

Una tarde después del trabajo Natsu encontró a un joven en la entrada de su puerta con un gran paquete delgado.

—Buenas tardes ¿se le ofrece algo?— Natsu pregunto curiosa.

—Buenas tardes estoy buscando a la señorita…— el chico giro su rostro y busco en sus papeles el nombre de la persona que buscaba —Mogami Kyoko, ¿vive aquí?— pregunto nervioso.

—Sí, es mi hermana ¿Quién envía el paquete?— pregunto Natsu abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—no tiene nombre ¿quiere que le ayude a meterlo?— pregunto señalando el paquete.

—Claro, póngalo sobre ese sillón por favor— contesto Natsu al dejarlo pasar mientras colocaba el sello en la hoja de paquetería —muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día— menciono Natsu después de entregarle la hoja.

—si muy buen día— respondió el chico cortes.

Natsu observo con cuidado el paquete sin abrirlo, todavía era temprano por lo que Kyoko tardaría un poco en llegar, podía adivinar de quien era el regalo pero qué tipo de regalo seria, la curiosidad le pedía a gritos que lo abriera pero tendría que esperar a llego después de unas tres horas, noto que Natsu la esperaba con una gran sonrisa y le hacía señas para que viera hacia la sala.

—llego algo para ti, tu admirador secreto no dejo su nombre para agradecerle— menciono haciéndole un poco de burla.

—de verdad no decía quien lo enviaba, ¿y si es algo malo? Onee sama tienes que tener cuidado con lo que recibes y dejas entrar en casa— menciono enojada Kyoko ante la poca precaución de Natsu.

—venga ya, ábrelo que he tenido que esperar súper ansiosa estas tres horas— menciono Natsu con un adorable puchero.

Kyoko se acercó algo molesta con la actitud de su hermana, cuando empezó a desenvolver el paquete su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa debido a que se encontró con algo que en su vida pensó poder tener.

— ¡es hermoso! Dime, dime quien es el autor de esta obra ¿lo conoces?— menciono Natsu emocionada acercándose a Kyoko.

—No puedo creerlo…— fue lo primero que menciono Kyoko —él me dijo que se lo daría a su persona especial— menciono Kyoko al aire.

—vaya, aquí tenemos un caso grave de cegueraromántica— rio Natsu señalando la caja en la que había estado envuelto.

Kyoko observo que en la caja venia pegada una nota y una bonita flor de papel; la nota solo tenía la imagen de su portada y noto que la princesa de su portada tenía el mismo vestido que la princesa del cuadro

—Natsu onee sama, ¿podrías hacerme un vestido igual al de la princesa del cuadro?— pregunto melosa.

—Mmm ¿yo que obtendré a cambio?— pregunto Natsu.

—yo me hare cargo de la casa y comida por un mes— menciono Kyoko con decisión.

—Está bien— contesto Natsu después de pensarlo un poco

— ¡te quiero Natsu onee sama!— grito Kyoko después de lanzarse a los brazos de Natsu.

-Loveme-

En la mañana de la fiesta todos corrían de un lado a otro en el auditorio de LME para terminar los extravagantes preparativos para la presentación que se llevaría a cabo al atardecer debido a que según Takarada María seria el escenario perfecto para presentar las obras shojo.

Lory solo veía los preparativo a través de la ventana de su despacho, se encontraba pensativo, el quería realmente decirle a Kyoko lo que sentía y quería que fuera algo perfecto y privado pero estando ahí en la escuela sería algo malo, contraproducente y muy mal visto.

—Que hare— suspiro cansado.

—Simplemente díselo después de la fiesta— menciono María al colocarse a su lado.

El grito de Lory posiblemente se oiría en toda la escuela, el creía estar totalmente solo en su despacho, encerrado bajo mil llaves mientras esperaba que diera la hora para ir por Kyoko a su casa.

—ja, ja, ja y yo que creí que habías estado escuchando todo lo que te dije desde que entre— mintió María para ver la reacción de su nii san.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí? Es que no escuche que se abriera la puerta— pregunto Lory desconcertado con su comentario.

—El tiempo suficiente como para saber que estás enamorado de ella y que tu declaración perfecta se está tornando catastrófica— dijo María sentándose en la silla de su hermano.

—bueno y que aconsejas tu— pregunto Lory aun viendo por la ventana

—fácil, dile después del baile que te acompañe— María se levanto y fue junto a su hermano —llévala al jardín que está en esa zona— señalo uno de los jardines cercanos al auditorio de la escuela —en ese lugar nadie los vera es una zona privada y romántica; ya tienes las flores que le regalaras ¿o las pedirás apenas?— pregunto finalmente regresando a la silla.

—son rosas blancas y rojas pedí el arreglo desde ayer y se lo daré en cuanto se lo diga— menciono Lory decidido.

—Le diré a Sebastián que las deje en el jardín un poco antes de terminar el baile— menciono María mientras mandaba un mensaje de texto.

Lory solo asintió y salió de la oficina para ir por su princesa, se acercaba la hora y quería llegar puntual a su cita con ella. Lory esperaba que sus ropas fueran lo suficientemente llamativas para ella, sabía que Natsu era buena elaborando diseños pero aún se sentía algo dudoso, su traje era negro con varios detalles en dorado y plateado, llevaba también guantes blancos y sombrero con una rosa blanca, su camisa era blanca y llevaba corbata a juego.

-Loveme-

Kyoko estaba bastante nerviosa, Jelly aún estaba terminando de peinarla y pronto comenzaría con el maquillaje, por dios estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y no paraba de acomodarse el vestido; su vestido era hermoso era de corte francés caído al hombro de color azul, en el escote llevaba un listón blanco adornado con un moño azul mediano, las medias mangas eran drapeadas blancas con pequeños moños azules, la falda era amplia pero le permitía moverse sin problemas, llevaba unos guantes largos blancosy por ultimo utilizaba aretes de perlas pequeñas y un collar a juego.

—si sigues así terminaras por arrugar ese vestido Kyoko chan— menciono Jelly al ver como estiraba por tercera vez una arruga imaginaria de su vestido

—Perdón es solo que…— Kyoko cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

—Algo me dice que no estas así solo por el resultado de hoy— Jelly dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a Kyoko —dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi— puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

—y si… ¿si después de que le diga lo que siento por el me rechaza o me toma como una aprovechada?— Kyoko comenzó involuntariamente a llorar por culpa de los nervios —no quiero perderlo, significa tanto para mi— hablo entre sollozos.

Jelly la abrazo para reconfortarla, sabía que esto era muy duro para ella; anteriormente había tenido una situación parecida con Natsu y el volverlo a vivir la hizo sentir como un deja vú. Levanto el rostro de Kyoko para que la viera y seco sus lágrimas.

—Eres la niña más dulce y no hay hombre en este mundo que no pueda resistirse a ti— Jelly acomodo un poco el broche del cabello de Kyoko —Takarada Lory no es la excepción y si ese hombre te rechaza creme que entre todas le haremos sentirse arrepentido de por vida— menciono con una mueca que prometía mucho sufrimiento.

— ¿De verdad harían eso?— pregunto asustada Kyoko.

— ¡Sí!— respondieron al unísono Jelly, Chiori, Setsu y Natsu.

—Gracias chicas— respondió Kyoko mas animada.

—tienes que apurarte a arreglar esa expresión Kyoko, te ves terrible— comento Kanae entrando al cuarto.

—vamos Kyoko o se te hará tarde y todavía falta que Jelly nos arregle a nosotras— menciono Chiori.

—Después de Kyoko sigo yo— grito Setsu sentándose a un lado de Kyoko.

—Claro que no Setsu, sigo yo—comento Natsu tirando del brazo de Setsu.

—No, no sigo yo— continuo con la discusión Kanae.

—Yo no quiero ir al último— reclamo Chiori empujando a todas a la cama.

—qué bueno que me he arreglado primero— dijo suspirando Jelly haciendo que Kyoko sonriera —bueno linda terminemos de transformarte en princesa— Jelly comenzó a maquillarla con "tranquilidad".

-Loveme-

Después de haberse arreglado y presenciar la pelea épica entre sus amigas y hermana sobre quien era la siguiente se sintió de mejor humor. Se encontraba sentada esperando ansiosa la llegada de su pareja, debía admitir que se hacía unos momentos se había portado como una niña, debía estar firme y mostrar más coraje no podía andarse con niñerías.

El timbre de la casa sonó exactamente a las cuatro p.m. y su hermana fue la que se encargó de abrir para dejar al descubierto que Takarada Lory ya había llegado por ella; el sonido de su voz preguntando si ella se encontraba lista la hizo ponerse nerviosa.

—claro, pase por favor iré a avisarle que se encuentra aquí Takarada sensei— menciono Natsu al darle paso.

Natsu se acercó a su hermana a paso rápido para hablar con ella antes de que Lory se la llevara.

—Por favor disfruta mucho esta tarde, no importa el resultado solo disfrútalo— Natsu susurro a su oído cuando la abrazo para despedirse.

—Está bien, gracias por todo ¿nos alcanzaran pronto?— Kyoko pregunto antes de soltarla.

—Nosotras los alcanzamos allá, aún tenemos que terminar de arreglarnos— Natsu se dirigió a ambos —por favor sensei cuide de ella— menciono antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su cuarto.

—Buenas noches sensei— menciono Kyoko apenada.

—buenas noches Mogami chan, te ves muy hermosa hoy— le dijo Lory nervioso — ¿está bien si nos retiramos ya?— pregunto ansioso.

Kyoko asintió, tomo una chalina, su cartera y llaves; al salir a la calle se topó con un carruaje del siglo XVI o XVII con unos hermosos caballos, Lory le abrió la puerta del coche y le ayudo a subir. Kyoko estaba súper maravillada con la oportunidad de viajar como toda una princesa, Lory la observaba con detenimiento para saber si había sido buena idea llevarla de esa forma hasta la escuela.

— ¿Te gusta?— pregunto Lory.

—Claro que sí, esto es sumamente hermoso le agradezco este detalle— contesto súper emocionada Kyoko.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escuela y más de un curioso se acercó al auditorio para ver quién era el que venía en tan extraño medio de transporte. Kyoko se sintió un poco observada cuando bajo del carruaje, sabía que ese tipo de cosas no se veía pero no quería que creyeran los demás que el trato que el director tenía con ella preferencial.

—sensei, ¿todos los participantes vendrán del mismo modo que nosotros?— pregunto inquieta.

—Sí, mi querida imouto pidió que los participantes llegaran de este modo, porque era muy romántico y así pegaría con la temática de los Mangas— menciono un poco incómodo.

Kyoko no volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto al auditorio, después de ir al registro de asistencia se separó de su querido sensei y espero un poco a que llegaran su hermana y amigas. Las votaciones fueron muy cerradas así que tardaron un poco en decir el nombre del ganador y para su sorpresa salió premiada como la mejor historia, todas se abrazaron a ella súper emocionadas, después de la celebración comenzó el baile.

—Disculpe, me permitiría esta pieza señorita— menciono Lory a l acercarse a Kyoko.

—Por supuesto sensei— menciono sonriente Kyoko.

Las demás los vieron alejarse a la pista de baile mientras ellas buscaban con la mirada a su cómplice de esa noche. María noto que sus cómplices ya estaban moviendo, era el momento perfecto para empezar a poner su plan en marcha.

Al dar las 10p.m. el auditorio empezó a quedarse un poco vacío, muchas parejas ya se estaban marchando aún quedaban pequeños grupos que querían seguir en la fiesta ya que al ser sábado el siguiente día no tendrían que asistir a clases. María llamo a Sebastián para que preparara las cosas para la confesión de Lory. Al término de la penúltima pieza de la pista de baile Lory tomo el suficiente valor para pedirle a Kyoko que lo acompañara.

—Kyoko podrías acompañarme— menciono Lory nervioso.

—C…claro sensei— respondió Kyoko confundida al notar que la llamaba por su nombre.

Lory la guio hacia el jardín donde se encontraban algunos detalles que había pedido a Sebastián. Kyoko siguió a Lory hasta uno de los jardines cercanos y en cuanto él se detuvo ella enmudeció al ver aquel hermoso paraje; el jardín estaba adornado con pequeñas hadas de color, había un camino hecho con velas, mas adelante habían unos troncos: uno pequeño colocado a modo de banco y uno más grande a modo de mesa en el que estaba colocado un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas, al lado de este se encontraba una tarjeta, Lory le indico con una seña que lo siguiera y en cuanto se acercaron a la mesa y Kyoko se sentó Lory tomo la tarjeta y se hinco delante de ella.

—Por favor abre la tarjeta—le indico Lory con ternura.

Kyoko abrió la tarjeta y en ella vio el dibujo de un camino de velas y al final un príncipe que esperaba, algo de pronto hizo clic en su memoria y se dio cuenta que los dibujos coincidían con el cuadro que Lory le había regalado, además el ambiente en el que se encontraba, las ropas y… ¿y ahora? Ella lo vio a él buscando respuestas

—Kyoko tu eres muy especial para mí, desde el primer día que te vi hasta hoy no he podido dejar de pensar que eres la mujer más perfecta de este mundo y me gustaría saber si ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?— pregunto muy decidido.

Kyoko estaba algo confundida las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente a lo que ella había planeado aunque el resultado fue el mismo que había pensado con una pequeña contraste; sonrió internamente agradecida por ese giro. Lory al notar un silencio demasiado largo decidió continuar para obtener un resultado positivo

—sé que soy mayor que tú por unos 11 años pero esto puede funcionar, si necesitas tiempo yo esperare lo que sea necesario para…— Lory fue interrumpido de improvisto.

—No me interesa tu edad— menciono tomando sus manos —y si quiero ser tu novia, yo te amo— menciono tímida Kyoko.

Lory se armó de valor y le robo un beso siendo correspondido casi de inmediato; el sonido de fuegos artificiales los hizo separarse y se vieron algo sonrojados, se sentaron a contemplar las luces de colores y las estrellas. No muy lejos de donde estaban los enamorados se encontraba una comitiva que había sido testigo del inicio de esta hermosa historia de amor.

-Fin-


	6. Chapter 6

Un oscuro y mágico amor.

~By Miok.H~

Hacía unas cuantas horas que había arribado a Japón, después de un largo viaje desde New York, estaba cansado y me preparaba para ir a dormir en mi tétrico ataúd. Entonces mis sentidos sensoriales me pedían a gritos encender la Tv, la cual estaba presentando un show de situaciones reales en el marco legal de Japón, bastante aburrido hasta que noté a aquella mujer de mirada fría la cual se me hacía bastante familiar. Su esencia y energía espiritual era muy similar a aquella chica ojimiel que entro a mi pecho algunos meses atrás, sin embargo esa esencia y aura tenían un parentesco de ascendencia a Kyoko, así que concluí que era su madre.

-Obviamente no lo entendería ya que yo no tengo hijos.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sentí unas nauseas horrible. Esa energía que emanaba era horrible, asquerosa; sentí el frío de su corazón. Era tenebroso, sabía que era madre y aun así fue capaz de asesinar a su hija ante un público nacional.

Tuve que apagar la televisión antes de ser contaminado por aquella energía extraña. De todos modos algo no cuadraba, así que emprendí mi camino en busca de aquella chica negada para hacer acto de presencia, aunque ella me odiará y a pesar de que aquel sentimiento que es más fuerte y oscuro que el amor, me atrae demasiado. Desde que estuve separado de ella, la extrañe y no solo su oscura aura, sino su presencia. No estaba seguro si en realidad estaba enamorado, pero ella ya no era un capricho, así que primero debía saber el estado de aquella dama de la oscuridad antes de buscar respuestas a la madre de la misma.

Llegue al restaurante donde la chica se hospedaba, sabía del lugar ya que le había pedido a un amigo hacker buscar la información de la última y actual residencia de aquella chica, estuve a punto de entrar a la estancia, pero escuche voces, me dirigí al lugar donde se originaban estas y no fue una linda sorpresa encontrar al estúpido de Fuwa Sho abrazando a la chica de ojos ambarinos. A pesar de que sentía una gran molestia que se originaba en mi pecho, estaba bastante asustado ya que no habían signos de sus explosivas reacciones cada vez que estaba aquel rubio oxigenado cerca, esto denotaba que tan fuerte fue la impresión de ser negada por su madre.

Seguí observando desde las sombras rogando que no le ocurriera nada a la chica, aquel desagradable ser, se separó de ella y lo vi alejarse, aunque poco me importaba el camino que tomase, ahora toda mi atención estaba en la chica de mis sueños que muchos pensarían que son pesadillas, pero para mí, eran sueños de la persona que se había incrustado en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Observe a la chica caer al suelo ya que sus piernas no soportaron su liviano peso y note como se aferraba de aquella piedra, cosa que no me gustaba ya que aquel amuleto que tanto apreciaba estaba demasiado cargado de energía negativa y a pesar de que ella manejaba espíritus vengativos originarios de sus tristezas, su vulnerabilidad actualmente era muy alta y sería un buen platillo para los verdaderos demonios. Esos seres malvados no pensarían dos veces en tomar el alma pura de aquella chica y esto causaba demasiado temor e impotencia a mi persona, ya que aún estaba aprendiendo y no podría protegerla de ser necesario.

-Caperucita, por favor suelta aquella piedra ¿Podemos hablar?- le dije lo más comprensible posible no quería que la energía negativa aumentara y además no sabía dirigirme a ella, Kyoko no se giró hacia mí, entonces decidí agacharme frente a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial.

\- ¡Que quieres maldito Beagle, vete!- Expresó bastante enojada y fría, demasiado fuerte a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, no sabía cómo decirle que la apoyaba, que la quería y que me dolía verla sufrir.

-Por favor, solo un momento- Me acerque a ella, a lo cual esta se arrastró hacia atrás y me lanzó aquella piedra para protegerse de mi paranormal ser, sin embargo no deseaba tocar ese oscuro talismán algo que inevitablemente ocurrió, solo para sentir como un remolino de recuerdos inundaban mi cabeza y me sentía ser transportado al pasado doloroso de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Mamá, es- estas bien?- Observaba como una chiquilla de coletas pelinegra- que identifique como la Kyoko pura e inocente- que se acercaba lentamente a una mujer bastante estresada, su energía estaba inestable, era obvio que estaba batallando contra una fuerte depresión.

La mujer al notar la cercanía de la pequeña solo atino a dar un manotazo, para alejarla y gritarle que se fuera. La mujer se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio lanzando un suspiro doloroso, para luego quebrarse en un silencioso llanto, signo que mostro que emocionalmente estaba más inestable. Me quede observando los movimientos de la mujer para saber que escondía en su corazón, a pesar de que a la vez trataba de buscar una salida. No podía mantenerme en este lugar ya que mi energía se debilitaba rápidamente, entonces la mujer se puso de pie y tomo rumbo a la habitación de la niña que ya dormía y en su rostro habían residuos de las lágrimas que había derramado minutos antes y sosteniendo con fuerza la piedra Corn.

Aquella mujer despiadada tomo el amuleto mientras decía _-Por culpa tuya y de tu padre mi prometedor futuro se ha ido al caño y a pesar de que mis sueños se han ido al traste ¿Por qué me siento tan culpable de hacerte daño? Te juro que nunca te revelare el nombre de tu padre, el aún vive, pero no permitiré que haya una pizca de felicidad para ti en mi presencia Kyoko-_ Apretó la piedra con fuerza para luego abandonar la habitación y solo pude quedar petrificado, por todos los indicios que dio esa mujer, el padre de la chica ojimiel vivía, debía buscarlo no permitiría que esa mujer hiciera sufrir aún más a aquella que amaba, iba a salir de la habitación cuando la pequeña Kyoko despertó, así que solo atine a acariciar su cabeza y pedirle que durmiera, ella me sonrió y me dijo _-Gracias ángel por acompañarme mientras duermo_ \- lo cual me causo ternura, cuanto deseaba que la Kyoko de mi tiempo pensara lo mismo que esta pequeña, aunque lamentarme no iba a reivindicar mis errores, estaba saliendo de la habitación para buscar la identidad del padre de Kyoko, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que volvía a estar en el "presente", la caperucita me miraba temerosa y me sentí bastante incómodo con la situación así que solo atine a abrazarla fuerte, no obstante sin lastimarla.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho- dije con la voz quebrada, mi serenidad se había ido y me había contagiado con la energía negativa, esta causaba que me sintiera muy mal y que unos fuertes deseos de llorar por la difícil situación de aquella chica.

-¿D-De qué te disculpas?- Preguntó sorprendida tratando de soltar mi agarre, así que disminuí la firmeza, a pesar de aquello aun la abrazaba. Quería alejar esa energía negativa aunque de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, es decir, absorbiéndola, era peligroso, en estos momentos estaba en un callejón sin salida. Solté mi abrazo y le entregue a Corn en sus manos, ella me miraba desconcertada por mi forma de actuar.

-Te juro, así tenga que morir, que hablare con esa mujer, con tu madre, no permitiré que le haga más daño a la única mujer que he amado- la mire a los ojos y me puse de pie, aunque tuve que apoyarme en la pared, estaba bastante débil. Acaricie su cabeza y trate de salir de lugar, pero lo único que sentí fue una gran oscuridad rodeando todo mi ser para finalmente caer en la inconsciencia.

-Oba sama, gracias por la ayuda no sé qué le ocurrió- Desperté escuchando la voz de mi dama de la oscuridad, sin embargo continuaba fingiendo mi inconsciencia, además que ponerme de pie era un gran reto para mi actual estado.

-No te preocupes Kyoko chan. Me preocupe bastante cuando me pediste ayuda, no olvides preguntarle al chico porque se desmayó y si es grave que vaya al médico- Vaya,así que en realidad existían personas que se preocupaban por un desconocido cualquiera. La mujer se retiró y decidí sentarme, fue bastante difícil pero lo logre.

-Ir al médico es imposible para mí condición- Dije sobresaltando a la ojimiel que creía que aun andaba en el mundo de los sueños e intentando ponerme de pie lo cual no tuvo resultado por el mareo que me obligó a sentarme de nuevo.

-¡No te pongas de pie! ¡Maldito Beagle! Aun estas débil de lo que sea que tengas- Dijo Kyoko entregándome un vaso de agua, el cual bebí su contenido de un solo trago.

-Gracias, pero debo irme acabo de prometerte algo caperucita y lo cumpliré- dije esperando a que las fuerzas llegaran a mis piernas.

-Tendrás que esperar debes recupérate, ni creas que permitiré que salgas en tu estado. Además que primero me vas a explicar ¡¿Por qué demonios vas a visitar a mi madre?!- Dijo pasando del tono normal a uno preocupado y por ultimo al desconcertado así que decidí explicarle la situación.

-Está bien, lo hare, te lo diré pero no sé si me creerás y después de explicarte me iré. ¿Entendido?- conteste pensando cómo le explicaría ese enredo, así que mejor empecé hablando acerca de mis paranormales poderes, ella asintió con la cabeza y decidí empezar mi relato.

-Bueno cuando me fui de Japón después de la última vez que nos vimos, he desarrollado rápidamente mis poderes, a tal punto que puedo reconocer las relaciones familiares de sangre solo por la presencia y esencia de la persona, además de algunas deducciones según el comportamiento de los implicados. Entonces hoy llegue a Japón y vi el programa donde apareció tu madre, pensé que era coincidencia el apellido ya que no es muy común, pero luego el aura de defensa y odio que emanaba era bastante similar, solo que muchas veces más fuerte que la tuya y bueno me preocupe de tu reacción a las palabras de tal magnitud que aquella mujer pronunció, así que deseaba venir a apoyarte y bueno pues cuando lanzaste aquella piedra, vi ciertas cosas, que me dicen que tu lazo paterno está vivo y quiero comprobarlo. Así que hablare con tu madre y eso es todo caperucita- dije agachando mi cabeza para ocultar el leve rubor que se asomaba en mis mejillas.

-Jajajaj no creo que mi padre este vivo...- dijo tratando de sonar incrédula a mis palabras, pero note un trazo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- Buscare la verdad y cuando la tenga, te demostraré que a ti nunca te mentiría, eres demasiado importante para mí, como para mentirte- Dije seriamente mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a la pelinaranja para darle un beso en la mejilla, tratando de transmitir aquellos sentimientos extraños que constituyen el tan popular amor. Luego solo salí de la habitación despidiéndome silenciosamente de los caseros y emprender mi camino a la seguridad de mi ataúd en busca de reforzar mi débil energía.

Desperté renovado y con todas mis energías, preparado para el ajetreado día que tendría, tome una ducha y luego desayune. Tenía el día libre así que averiguaría la compañía en trabajaba la licenciada mujer para pedir una charla y después de una minuciosa búsqueda en la información de aquel programa nocturno, di con el camerino de la mujer y el horario de llegada en la tarde para prepararse para el programa.

Ya con toda la información lista y en mi cabeza, emprendí camino al estudio y con solo unos coqueteos las chicas del staff me permitieron entrar. Estaba buscando la zona de camerinos, cuando me encontré a la dueña de mi corazón en el pasillo acompañada por un joven que no conocía y esto causaba envidia a mi ser, pero decidí no dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y seguí mi camino dejando perpleja aquella chica, yo también lo estaba ya que siempre busco llamar su atención molestándola, pero no quería meterme en problemas antes de saber la verdad.

Después de caminar por un rato encontré el camerino al cual entre rápidamente y cerré poniendo el seguro tras de mi o eso insinúe.

-¿Quién es usted? Esto es propiedad privada, no tiene el permiso de entrar- Dijo bastante calmada y pensando que me intimidaría con la energía de sus frías y contundentes palabras, aunque no logro su cometido.

-Creo que no está en posición de preguntar quién soy yo, pero si le diré porque estoy aquí. Quiero saber la verdad, yo sé que tiene una hija a la cual le ha hecho bastante daño y no será algo bueno para su imagen profesional si el público sabe de la existencia de su hija ¿No cree, usted? - Le amenace con su imagen, la reputación lo es todo para los abogados y le sacaría toda la información muy fácilmente.

-¿Hija? Que buen chiste ¿Qué quiere? ¿Dinero? ¡No tengo hijos, ellos son un estorbo, así que retírese!- Dijo a la defensiva, poco a poco estaba cayendo, su energía se fue alterando, aunque su exterior se notaba impasible.

-No necesito dinero, solo necesito saber si el padre de su hija aún vive, tengo imágenes de ella. Kyoko Mogami, y el Presidente de LME Lory Takarada está bajo su tutoría, tengo información que perjudicaría su carrera, así que le conviene que me cuente la verdad acerca de su padre- Respondí con confianza con lo cual se desestabilizo y su temple emocional se derrumbó, se siente tan bien jugar con las emociones de las personas, así que he matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro, me he divertido y he conseguido la información que necesitaba.

-¿Q...Que? ¿Cómo lo sabe? Fue esa chica, le dije que le daba el permiso, pero ya no estaríamos emparentadas- Dijo para luego percatarse del poder de las palabras, sonreí burlonamente y mostré mi teléfono con la grabadora encendida.

-Está bien, ese hombre aún vive y está muy cerca de ella, aunque no lo crean no diré su nombre, porque ni siquiera lo conozco, ahora váyase, ya obtuvo lo que quería- Dijo dándose la vuelta, esperando que me fuera, pero no era suficiente necesitaba por lo menos su apariencia o un recuerdo de ella, así que me acerque. Toque su hombro y todos los recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, su tez oscura, su cara no la recuerda, una prueba de embarazo positiva con una carta de admisión a una universidad extranjera "Todo se fue a la basura al momento de conocerlo, todo es su culpa, pero… ¿Por qué no puedo odiar a este bebé?" me sorprendieron esas palabras del fondo de su corazón, pero aún más como me empujo y la inevitable caída al suelo por el uso de mis poderes.

-¿Reino? ¿Que fue eso?- Entro la chica sin mirar a la mujer enfrente suyo y posar sus ojos en mi cuerpo aun en el suelo - ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Otra vez te enfermaste? Vámonos, tenemos que hablar, por favor disculpe las molestias de mi amigo, nos retiramos señora Mogami- Dijo ella levantándome y sacándonos del camerino, me siguió jalando, hasta alejarnos del estudio para llevarme a otra similar y a un pequeño vestidor con un gran traje de pollo al cual no le di importancia.

-Umm… ¿Me puedo ir? Tengo que buscar a alguien- Ansioso rompí ese cómodo silencio, debía seguir buscando el paradero del padre de Kyoko, en cambio la mencionada solo avanzo frente a mí y puso su mano en mi cabeza.

-No iras a algún lado, ni mucho menos a buscar a alguien. Ya es bastante tarde, si vas a ir a algún lado, es a casa a dormir y a recuperar energías, volviste a usarlas en cosas innecesarias, además no te he pedido que busques a mi padre. Al menos es bueno saber que tengo un padre y que está en algún lado- Dijo ella bastante seria mientras revisaba mi cara buscando algún moretón o rasguño.

-Ohh, caperucita no deberías estar cerca del lobo feroz, porque este, te puede comer de un solo mordisco- Dije burlonamente por su cercanía, así que porque no obtener una recompensa por la información obtenida.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso, quién es el lobo? Además para que lo vas a buscar si él no sabe que yo existo y necesito que descanses, me preocupa que estés por ahí, como fantasma asustando a las pocas fans que ya te quedan ¡Cuida tu imagen!- dijo ruborizándose un poco, esa respuesta tan tsundere, hizo sorprender y latir mi corazón a una mayor velocidad, así que la tome de las manos y la abrace muy fuerte para luego darle un beso en la mejilla para ponerme de pie e irme, dejándola más roja que un tomate. Tenía que obedecer a mi dueña, así que iría a dormir, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a la caperucita escribiendo que quería verla en una cafetería cerca de LME.

Desperté y me prepare rápidamente ya que estaba tarde para mi encuentro con Kyoko ya tenía una estrategia para buscar el padre de la chica. Haría una lista de todos los hombres que han estado en contacto con la ojimiel, llegué apresurado al lugar y afortunadamente había llegado a tiempo, me senté en una mesa y algunos minutos después llego la caperucita al encuentro, pedimos café y lo acompañamos con tarta de frambuesa.

-Kyoko tengo un plan para continuar la búsqueda de tu padre, cada vez estamos más cerca, así que quiero que hagas una lista de todos los hombres con que has tenido contacto-Dije bastante despreocupado mientras terminaba mi café. En cambio ella me miraba perpleja, seguro creía que no seguiría con la búsqueda, pero una promesa es una promesa.

-Todavía sigues con eso, ya déjalo. No importa ya, además has hecho mucho por mí, con el asunto de mis padres- Dijo ruborizada y esto me causo ternura, sin embargo aquella encantadora situación se desmoronó al momento en que sonó el teléfono de mi acompañante.

-Lo siento, tengo que irme, el presidente necesita hablar conmigo y ya el conductor de él viene en camino. Haré la lista, no es que te esté ayudando solo lo haré para conocer a mi padre- Dijo Kyoko después de recibir la llamada. Pague la cuenta a lo que ella se quejó ya que quería pagar su parte, pero no lo permití. Le sonreí y salimos de la cafetería esperando a que la recogieran.

De una "pequeña" limosina bajo un hombre vestido de mayordomo, tenía una curiosa esencia, pero no le tome importancia, solo su tez me causaba más curiosidad, pero la deje de lado para despedirme de la chica que cautivo mi corazón. Después de eso, el carro inicio su marcha y en ese momento me percate, las grandes coincidencias de ese hombre con el padre de Kyoko, con lo que atine a correr y tratar de alcanzar aquel auto que afortunadamente estaba esperando el cambio de semáforo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, me pare en frente antes de que continuara su marcha, cosa que exitosamente logre sin dificultades ni heridas.

La ojimiel salió del auto bastante pálida y preocupada, sabía que me iba a regañar, no obstante antes de escuchar sus objeciones, me dirigí al conductor que había salido del auto y toque su hombro, donde los recuerdos de él interactuando con Saena llegaron a mi mente y el enlace paterno se volvió evidente, había encontrado al padre de mi amada sin mucho esfuerzo, ya me había acostumbrado al uso de mi energía, por lo que solo sentí un leve mareo que se fue inmediatamente. Lo mire perplejo y solo pude voltear a mirar a Kyoko que noto mi perplejidad y ato los cabos sueltos en un segundo agrandando su mirada.

-Reino ¿Sebastián es mi padre?- Preguntó a lo que solo atine a mirar al hombre frente a mí y asentir, este abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, la sorpresa e incredubilidad se asomó a sus ojos.

-Señor Sebastián hay mucho de qué hablar, lo mejor es que vayamos con el presidente y le contaré la historia en el camino-

Subimos al auto y le conté toda la información que tenía y el confirmo que una vez estuvo con una chica bastante linda y que esta estaba celebrando haber presentado un examen de admisión en una prestigiosa universidad y una cosa dio la otra, pero que al día siguiente ya no se encontraba a su lado y a pesar de que la busco, nunca la encontró y algunos años después se rindió en buscarla y empezó a trabajar con Lory.

Todo cobro sentido, pero de todos modos los dos querían tomarse una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo. Tenían bastante por hablar ese par, aunque primero debían explicarlo todo a Lory, así que decidí dejarlos solos tenían mucho de qué conversar. Baje del auto y le dije a ella que si deseaba hablar conmigo después me llamara.

Continúe mi camino, todo paso bastante rápido, no sabía que tantas cosas ocurrirían en menos de tres días, esperaba que con este poco tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, la chica tomara en cuenta que iba en serio con ella, seguí mis divagaciones hasta escuchar el grandioso sonido de mi teléfono.

-Umm...Reino, quisiera hablar contigo ¿Podríamos hablar en el parque cerca a la casa donde me alojo?- Mi corazón latió con solo el sonido de su voz, acepte y decidí ir a su encuentro, aunque faltaba casi dos horas para vernos, pero la ansiedad solo hizo que fuera al lugar acordado.

La hora llego y ella se acercaba, pero aun no me notaba así que me acerque lentamente y sople la parte trasera de su cuello a lo que salto sobresaltada y yo solo pude sonreír.

-¿Qué haces? ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?!- Dijo sobresaltada yo solo sonreí y ella me miro enojada.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes caperucita ¿Qué deseas de este perro del infierno, pero sirviente de tu corazón?-Dije inclinándome como todo un caballero causándole un sonrojo fuerte a la chica.

-Quería agradecerte, por lo que hiciste pude conocer a mi padre, aunque aún no se su verdadero nombre, pero fue bastante agradable saber que no estaré sola, sin embargo no creo que pueda corresponderte, yo no quiero volver a amar, ni quiero que me hagan daño y tampoco quiero hacerte daño a pesar de que en el pasado te pasaste, tu mereces alguien mejor- Dijo bastante triste y a pesar de sus palabras, su espíritu deseaba que no me alejara y ni me miraba a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a aquella chica que cambio mi mundo?

-¿Por qué dices aquello? El que no te merece soy yo, te hice daño en el pasado, te moleste, incluso puse en cautiverio a uno de tus espíritus vengativos. Soy un ser malvado, pero tú me cambiaste y pelearía hasta el fin del mundo por tu amor- Dije tomando su rostro suavemente y mirándola a los ojos, tratando que no evitara verme a la cara.

-Kyoko...Mm... Yo sé que nuestro comienzo no anduvo por el mejor camino, yo... Solo deseaba arrebatarte de Sho y luego botarte, pero después de conocerte, me cautivaste a tal punto que ahora no sales de mi pecho. No dejo de pensarte día y noche. Aunque si me das la oportunidad de quedarte junto a mí como una bella dama de la oscuridad tendremos dificultades, porque más que nadie sabemos que la vida no es color rosa y que esta puede ser más oscura que el mismo color negro. Yo te brindare "un oscuro y mágico amor" por siempre y para siempre si decides aceptarme y si no me aceptas haré hasta lo imaginable para que me ames- la abrace, la mire a los ojos y me acerque lentamente para besarla, toque sus finos labios con los míos transmitiendo los sentimientos que había exteriorizado tiempo antes, me separe de ella y un increíble sonrojo cubría su rostro- ¿Tú, mi dama de oscuridad, me permitirías acompañarte como un caballero oscuro y esclavo de tu amor?-

-Yo... ¡Está bien, pero solo te digo que si me lastimas te mato! Y te remataría en el infierno- Dijo amenazadoramente a lo cual solo pude reírme fuerte y claro, estaba malditamente feliz, así que me agache a sus pies y le di una rosa negra.

-No te preocupes, que los demonios siempre decimos la verdad, a pesar de ser demonios- dije mirándola a los ojos a lo cual sonrió- Y ¿qué paso con tu padre?- dije mientras me ponía de pie y sostenía su mano para seguirla a donde me fuese a llevar.

-Pues mañana llegaran los resultados de la prueba, sin embargo ya creo que Sebastián san es mi padre. Él quiere hablar contigo así que te llevo allá, aunque aún no me ha dicho hija, pero lo entiendo, yo aún no puedo decirle padre- dijo con lo cual me puse nervioso me encontraría con el padre del amor de mi vida demasiado pronto, no había pensado que decirle.

-Hahaha es decir que tu padre me enviara al infierno antes de un día de noviazgo, espero que su temperamento no sea como el tuyo o moriré en el intento de obtener su bendición- dije en broma para aliviar la tensión que Kyoko estaba acumulando en cada paso y lo logre ya que le causo gracia mi estúpida broma.

Nos acercamos a la limosina de donde salió aquel hombre de piel morena, me acerque y le di un apretón de manos como saludo a mi nuevo suegro- Un placer conocerlo señor Sebastián-

-El placer es mío Reino, vocalista y líder de la banda Vie Ghoul apodado por la señorita como Beagle, estatura, peso y apellido desconocidos- Dijo el hombre sacando una libreta donde estaba la información lo cual me asusto un poco - Quiero agradecerle, gracias a usted conocí a mi hija y haré todo lo que pueda para recuperar el tiempo que perdí lejos de ella, no obstante también le pido que la cuide y que no le gustaría que yo me encargare, si la hace sufrir- sonrió a lo cual le respondí con otra sonrisa.

-¡Mou! Oto san no amenaces a Reino, él es una buena persona- Dijo ella sonriendo a su padre mientras yo la miraba, compadeciéndome de lo que acababa de meterme, menos mal iba enserio o sino ese par me enviarían mil veces al infierno.

-No se preocupe, que la cuidare más que a mi vida misma- Le dije y abrace a la susodicha, para luego emprender camino a cenar los tres juntos, habría mucho de qué hablar y algo me decía que su padre a pesar de aceptarme me haría sufrir por lo que hice en el pasado, pero toleraría todos mis castigos por la chica que estaba a mi lado, mi oscura y linda novia. La chica que rompió todos mis muros y me mostró un mundo diferente al que estaba habituado.

Fin...


	7. Chapter 7

Dulce inocencia.

~By Xiang Li~

Me observo en el espejo por quinceava vez en menos de una hora, reviso que tanto mi cabello como el traje estén completamente perfectos. Es uno de los días más importantes de mi vida, no digo el más, porque este compite con dos que cambiaron mi vida.

El primero fue cuando regrese a Japón después de haber sido manager de quien había sido el mejor actor de LME, un chico que a sus 15 años había sido un chico problema pero con un deseo de una nueva vida y después de batallar por 6 años no solo había logrado brillar con luz propia en el firmamento que es mundo del espectáculo sino enfrentar a los fantasmas del pasado y reconciliarse con sus padres. De alguna manera me alegraba haber ayudado al chico, pero ya que él tenía un futuro prominente y se encontraba con su familia, yo quería regresar a mi país, que tanto extrañaba.

El presidente Lory se hallaba feliz de tenerme de nuevo entre sus filas, emocionado me dijo que no había podido llegar en mejor momento ya que a la empresa había llegado dos chicas con mucho talento y pero a las que les faltaba un sentimiento especial, ambas se hallaban en una loca sección que el invento para ellas, llamada Loveme. Ese era el principio de una locura que cambiaría mi vida.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que solo era otra extravagancia del presidente, siempre era tan severo cuando del amor se trataba. Las chicas tenían talento y era solo cuestión de pulirlas, ayudar a que sus sentimientos fueran curados. Ya me sospechaba lo que se venía aunque me negaba a creer que con mi experiencia como manager otra vez terminara siendo de niñera. Parecía que le encantaba ponerme a cargo de chicos difíciles con gran talento y en este caso serían dos al mismo tiempo.

Al comenzar todo era confusión, las dos chicas no se llevaban muy bien, además ese traje rosa lastimaba mis ojos, era difícil poner a marchar dicha sección hasta que las dos traviesas hicieron un comercial sin que yo me enterara que iban a hacer casting. Afortunadamente consiguieron el papel. Kanae Kotonami, la más atractiva de las dos y la que tal vez mostraba mayor talento comenzó a tener propuestas para diferentes papeles.

Con aplomo le aconseje hasta que mi estimado jefe le dio por hacer de las suyas. A la chica le fue concedido un manager y a mí me dejaron con la más loca y rara de las chicas.

No es que tuviera nada en contra de Mogami Kyoko, una jovencita simple, con una extraña motivación para ser actriz. "La venganza" nunca había oído que un actor se partiera el lomo solo por venganza pero esta chica sí. Era testadura, de carácter firme y dulce a la vez. A veces parecía loca, ida de este mundo. Otras veces la más corriente y normal de las chicas, definitivamente era una cajita de sorpresas que poco fui conociendo y cada vez me iba sorprendiendo más.

El comercial trajo algo de publicidad para mi clienta, me sentí feliz cuando supe que el cantante más exitoso del momento la había solicitado para participar del Pv de su próximo proyecto. Pero mi dicha duro poco, cuando supe que justo ese era el desgraciado que había destruido el corazón de mi representada.

Después de conocer la historia, entendí las razones por las que Kyoko deseaba venganza de aquel chico. Así que aunque ella no quería encontrarse con él, le aconseje tomar el trabajo y demostrarle a él de que estaba hecha.

La palabra sorpresa queda corta para describir que lo sucedió en aquel video. La chica simple y aburrida para nada sexy queera mí representada, con solo un poco de maquillaje y la ropa adecuada se convirtió en toda una diosa que dejo sin aliento a aquel chico y a mí. Ya había conocido otras facetas de la peli naranja como su carácter y lo bien que cocinaba pero verla ahí con ese vestido blanco, con una fuerza desbordante toco mi corazón.

Fue justo ese día que mi profesionalismo comenzó a tambalear, una de mis reglas internas era no relacionarme románticamente con mi representada. Pero era inevitable que no me enamorada de la mejor mujer que existe sobre este planeta. No comprendía como aquel chico pudo menospreciarla. Pero ya que le ayudaría a vengarse de él y después cuando su corazón tuviese paz la conquistaría. Definitivamente no se la entregaría a nadie más.

Mi corazón latía como loco no solo por su belleza, sino por su fuerza y entrega al trabajo, de alguna manera me acordó a aquel chico con el que había trabajado por 6 años. Se me cruzo que si no hubiese sido por unos cuantos meses tal vez ese chico y Kyoko se hubiesen conocido y enamorado; y yo hubiese tenido que hacerle de cupido. La historia sería diferente, pero para mi desgracia o fortuna no era así y yo Yashiro Yukito protagonizaría esta historia de amor.

A Kyoko su deseo de venganza la traiciono unas cuantas veces y estuvo de matar literalmente a ese Fuwa. La regañe un poco, no podía permitir que arruinara su carrera y menos sin lograr mayores hazañas. Fue ahí que comprendí porque el presidente me había desinado una novata problemática a mí. Sencillamente sabía que yo podría ayudarla a superar todas las barreras para que alcanzara todo su potencial como actriz.

La productora del video quedo encanta con mi representada y su trabajo. Fuwa Sho se sentía aplastado por ella y sus ojos lo decían claramente. Yo la abrace felicitándola por su excelente trabajo. Mi corazón latía como loco, su olor era tan dulce como su personalidad, embriagaba todos mis sentidos de una manera placida. Era tan suave a mi contacto. Anhelaba no soltarla nunca de mis brazos, pero no podía permanecer allí más de unos cuantos segundos.

Justo al salir del set mis ojos y los de aquel rubio oxigenado se encontraron, el me miraba desafiante. Se notaba que era muy perceptivo y que había podido captar mis sentimientos por Kyoko. Yo entendí claramente el mensaje que me lanzaba con sus ojos y decidí aceptar el reto. No sería tan estúpido como para después de descubrir el tesoro que tenía cerca de mí se lo iba a ceder fácilmente a un mocoso malcriado. Al diablo con la diferencia de edad. Poco me importaría que ella tuviese 17 y yo 25.

Al salir del set fuimos a ver una película, para cambiarle el humor que le había producido trabajar con ese tipo. Allí me lleve una grata sorpresa, aquella chica de carácter dulce pero firme. Aquel torbellino andante tenía debilidad y era su enorme inocencia, algo peligroso para el medio del espectáculo pero algo único y hermoso en una chica en estos tiempos. Aún conservaba su creencia por hadas y seres sobre naturales. Soñaba con príncipes que rescataban a la princesa.

Si Kyoko deseaba un príncipe que la rescatara yo sería ese príncipe. El hechicero malévolo de esta historia lo había conocido horas antes, se llamaba Fuwa Sho y había lanzado sobre mi princesa un hechizo que cerraba su corazón al amor.

Sabía que ese muchachito me causaría algunos dolores de cabeza. Pero yo firmaba sobre mi orgullo ayudarla a convertirse en la mejor actriz de todas, vengarse de aquel chico demostrándole lo que ella valía a la vez que sanaría su corazón para que pudiera aceptar el mío.

Ya no era un reto solo como profesional, era un reto como hombre porque aquella chica había destruido todas mis barreras sin darse cuenta. Ese vacío y soledad en mi corazón ahora habían sido rellenados con una presencia y era la de aquella adolescente de 17 años.

No sé si pueda llamarlo fortuna o maldición, pero las chicas en este medio crecen demasiado rápido. Con el éxito de aquel video y la ayuda del mejor manager que pueda existir, o sea yo (debo hacer algo con mi arrogancia) La oferta de trabajo fue llegando. Varios comérciales y videos musicales se sumaron al currículo de mi representada, todos ellos con total éxito. Además de lo que sería su primera novela. Mi Kyoko interpretaría a una villana, algo que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero la hice entender que era una oportunidad magnífica y después de algún lloriqueo por no interpretar a un hada o una princesa acepto ser Hongo Mio.

Actoralmente era un personaje con mucha exigencia además que la hicieron notar como mujer. Y ahí me comenzaron los dolores de cabeza. "Las moscas" que yo tenía diplomáticamente eliminar cada vez eran más. Lidiar con mis celos cada que un chico la miraba como un hombre mira a una mujer, sumadas a las declaraciones de amor que comenzaban a llegar, me crispaban de una manera que era difícil de esconder. Sentía que mis emociones me traicionaban, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de que yo era más posesivo de lo que un manager debe serlo.

Me costó horrores controlarme cuando aquel chico que presentaba el programa donde ella era mascota (obra de mi querido presidente) se le declaro a mi actriz. Sentía un dolor muy profundo, el miedo me invadía pues es un buen chico y más joven que yo. Si ella lo llegaba a aceptar mis esperanzas se convertirían en añicos junto con mi pobre corazón. Ella con mucha diplomacia lo rechazo, mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

No es que nunca me hubiese enamorado, pero aquella pequeña era única, era especial. Mogami Kyoko era mi chica ideal, dulce soñadora, fuerte, trabajadora. Realmente me tenía locamente enamorado y mis celos crecían a medida que su fama crecía.

Era muy doloroso ser su agente, luchar por su amistad y tener que conservar cierta distancia tanto por la ética laboral como por la diferencia de edad. Sentía que ya no me alcanzaba con solo acompañarla en el trabajo, las horas que ella estaba en la escuela o en su casa, eran angustiosas, realmente mi deseo de monopolizarla era impresionantemente grande.

Pero como crecía mi amor no correspondido por ella crecían también los problemas, ese chico rubio no paraba de luchar por mantener un lugar en su corazón aunque fuera a través del odio. De vez en cando aparecía en la vida la peli naranja solo a fastidiarla, buscando sellar en su memoria que le pertenecía a él. Más de una vez tuve que contenerme para no córtalo en pedazos y lanzárselo a los buitres.

Y junto con ese fastidioso chico llego otro enemigo a quien derrotar, esta vez un chico muy raro de cabellos plateados que parecía tener algún pacto con el demonio o algo así. Era un acosador que se enamoró del personaje que mi Kyoko interpretaba en Dark Moon.

Aprovecho unos minutos en los que yo estaba ocupado y la llevo a lo profundo del bosque donde se grababan unas escenas del drama y allí no séqué pretendía hacer, pero logre darme cuenta a tiempo y salvarla. Mi ira estaba a punto de hacerme perder la caballerosidad y quitarle la capacidad reproductora al chico. Cómo rayos se le había ocurrido manosear y desnudar parte del hombro de la chica más pura que he conocido. Pero el rubio idiota lo hizo por mí, de alguna manera me sentí feliz no ensuciar mis manos con basura como ese tipo y más bien aprovechar el tiempo para consolar a la chica que se hallaba terriblemente asustada.

Después de ese incidente el tal Reino desapareció mágicamente de la vida de mi representada, bueno no tan mágicamente. Tener buenas conexiones en este medio es algo fundamental y yo solo moví algunas, además que el manager de la banda donde estaba el chico muy gentilmente se ofreció a controlarlo, ah es maravilloso lo que puede hacer una amenaza secreta.

Pasamos unos días felices, salíamos a almorzar, al parque o a cine, visitamos museos y otros lugares siempre bajo el pretexto de que lo necesitaba en su formación como actriz, para ella eran clases especiales para mí era citas, aunque nunca se lo podría decir a si de esa manera porque me hubiese rechazado de tajo. Su aversión por el amor era terrible y a mí me dolíademasiado. Soñaba el momento en que por fin pudiera abrir los candados que cerraban su corazón, mi único consuelo es que la barrera de la edad desaparecía un poco. Ya que una chica de 18 años que ahora su edad ya se podía permitir ciertas licencias.

Llego san Valentín y con el todo un maremoto de emociones. El presidente había obligado a que tanto Kanae como Kyoko tuvieran que preparar chocolates y darlos a alguien. Era su forma de presionarlas para que entraran en la onda del amor salvara al mundo. Tanto pétalo de rosa esparcido cada que mi jefe aparecía con sus locas ordenes ya me tenía un poco fastidiado.

Cruzaba los dedos para ser el afortunado que recibiera chocolates de Kyoko, tal vez no serían con sentido romántico pero si era por amistad era una buena señal a pesar de que parte de la responsabilidad era del presidente. Mi corazón se hacía esperanzas, bueno un chico siempre anhela que la chica que le gusta le de chocolates.

Algo irónico en los años como manager he recibido muchos chocolates, peluches e incluso flores además de los de mí representadoal que no le gustaban los dulces y yo siempre tenía que buscar a quien dárselos. Pero en esta oportunidad moría por un pequeño bombón hecho con las delicadas manos de ella. Definitivamente estaba locamente enamorado de aquella chiquilla. Es ridículo que un hombre como yo se conformara con cualquier cosa pero desde que fuera de ella yo me sentía en el cielo.

La fecha se acercaba a pasos agigantados, no me atrevía a preguntarle o a indicarle mi deseo. Añoraba que lo hiciera de cuenta propia. Tal vez no debía ilusionarme y ella regalara los chocolates a Kanae o alguno de sus compañeros de clase en la preparatoria, pero mi corazón se empeñaba por creerlo y más cuando mi amada peli naranja empezó a actuar algo raro, parecía nerviosa. Se ocultaba de mi para hablar por teléfono incluso el día previo a la fecha esperada parecía ocultarme un pequeño paquetito, soñaba que fuera algo para mí y que ella solo esperara a que fuera 14 para obsequiarme.

Llegamos a la estación de televisión donde ella tendría una entrevista, la deje en el camerino mientras se arreglaba un poco y mientras hacía unas llamadas, e investigaba sobre casting de personajes, entre más lograra que la conocieran y que ella pudiera cumplir la venganza que tenía contra ese tipo, algo que ya me molestaba mucho. No era como al principio que quería ayudarla por su honor, ahora odiaba que se relacionara con él bajo algún pretexto porque mis miedos más profundos salían al exterior. ¿Qué haría yo si ella lo perdonaba y regresaba con el tal Fuwa? ¿Cómo lograría reparar mi corazón?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los demonios que trataban de cubrir mi mente, yo era su agente así que debía actuar como tal, siendo profesional y no portarme como un chiquillo celoso. Definitivamente llevaría a Kyoko a la cima del estrellato y cuando ella obtuviera un premio que le bastara para sentir se realizara y dejara esa absurda venganza yo me le declararía.

Escuche un escándalo en el pasillo y al acércame casi me desmayo de la impresión. Allí se encontraba Kyoko en medio de aquel chico llamado Reino el que una vez la ataco y de ese otro infeliz que solo nombrarlo me agriaba el estómago.

La escena era algo confusa Kyoko estaba molesta por que Fuwa le había quitado la cajita que yo soñaba era para mí y resultaba que el destinatario era aquel chico misterioso. Me sentía irritado, completamente celoso.

-Idiota no te metas en lo que no te interesa dijo la peli naranja empujando al rubio, yo a ti nunca más te daría algo. Si doy chocolates no será a ti sino a alguien que sea importante para mí.

No sé si serian mis ansias pero justo en aquel momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y mi corazón latió con fuerza, notaba cierto sonrojo en ella. ¿Acaso yo habría logrado tocar aunque fuera un poco su corazón?

-Yashiro –San podría esperarme un momento por favor. –me dijo con mirada suplicante.

-Como gustes –fue lo único que pude responder, siempre que me miraba de esa manera quedaba totalmente desarmado.

-Tu ven acá –dijo ella de forma agresiva halando del brazo al peli plateado.

Unos metros másallá de donde me hallaba ella le entregaba, casi obligaba a él a recibir aquella caja casi destrozada mientras el parecía entregarle a ella algo que yo no podía ver.

Unos minutos después nos fuimos al set donde la entrevistaron y el resto del día paso como si fuera normal, al menos para ella. Ambos seguíamos en la misma tónica de manager y representada, disimuladamente usaba mi mascara de amigo y mayor para aconsejarla sobre aquellos chicos, pero como si ella sospechara mis objetivos cambio totalmente la conversación.

El día paso y la noche llego. Ella se fue a su casa en el Darumaya y yo a mi apartamento. Me sentía abatido, mis celos me torturaban si tan solo aquella mirada fuera lo que yo pensaba, si realmente yo fuera importante para ella, estaría en el paraíso. Nunca creí que el amor llegara a doler tanto, mi corazón estaba quebrantado por la zozobra de amar y no saber si era correspondido o no. Esperaba que el día siguiente no se convirtiera en un infierno para mí. Pasará tranquilo a pesar de la revolución que san Valentín pudiera causar y que mis esperanzas por un chocolate de manos de ella se hicieran real.

El insomnio se apodero de mí, solo pude dormir las últimas horas de la madrugada. Unas pequeñas ojeras se escondían debajo de mis anteojos.

-Buenos días Yashiro –san me dijo Kyoko al encontrarnos en las instalaciones donde se filmaba Darkmoon. Ella se encontraba radiante, portaba una gran bolsa de la cual sacaba unas bolsitas y se las daba a cada uno de sus compañeros.

Me sentí triste porque solo me saludo y no me dio nada a mí. Presentía que este sería el peor San Valentín de mi vida. Pero como si el universo conspirada contra mi corazón. Apareció en la locación aquel rubio engreído que tan mal me caía. Portaba un ostentoso ramo de flores.

-Es para ti, estuve reflexionando y la verdad me he portado mal contigo. Así que como una forma de disculpa para con mi amiga de la infancia. Toma –le entrego mirándome a mí.

Este tipo se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y me estaba desafiando.

-Kyoko creo que si has decidido conseguir pareja yo no debo entrometerme, pero sinceramente tus gustos van declinando de nivel. Por favor tú con ese tipo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Reino y yo no somos nada. No quiero nada con muchachitos como él, ni como tú. Mi expectativa es convertirme en una gran actriz, no pienso enamorarme y si lo llego a hacer será de un hombre de verdad.

-Toma –le puso lo que parecía un chocolate en la boca. –Pruébalo, es de la más alta calidad.

Mi amada parecía haber bajado la guardia, había algo en la actitud del chico que no me gustaba para nada, tal vez solo era producto de mis celos. Disimuladamente me acerque a ellos a una distancia corta mientras tomaba un poco del café que recién había adquirido de la maquina dispensadora. Mis alarma se dispararon al ver como el chico se movía rápidamente y sin pensar ni un segundo acelere el paso a la máxima velocidad que permitía mi cuerpo, agradeciendo que la distancia ya había sido acortada antes, puse la lata de café justo a tiempo para impedir que aquel bastardo robara el primer beso de aquella dulce chica dueña de mi corazón.

-¿Fuwa –kun le gustaría un poco de café? Si gusta puedo acompañarlo a la salida ya que me imagino usted tiene tanto trabajo como nosotros hoy.

El me miraba como si quisiera matarme pero el aura que yo despedía le hizo entender que era mejor marcharse.

En la puerta nos encontramos con la manager de este, le solicite el favor de controlar las visitas de su cliente a la mía, ya que era algo inoportunas y si esto continuaba yo tendrá que hacer algunas llamadas que podrían ser incomodas tanto para ella como para el chico, por ejemplo que tal si comenzaba visitando al presidente de su agencia.

Shoko –san comprendió perfectamente y estaba de acuerdo. Se llevó al chico casi a rastras mientras daba pataletas de niño malcriado cuando le quitan su juguete favorito.

Cuando regrese a la locación Kyoko se hallaba estupefacta. Había logrado evitar que ese rubio engreído la besara, pero ella estaba enojada consigo misma por haber bajado la guardia.

-Yashiro –san gracias por salvarme de ese idiota, no sécómo pude bajar mi guardia -se disculpaba ella.

Verla así era un golpe duro para mí, que viera tan indefensa solo me provocaba a abrazarla y consolarla. Me acerque a ella pero mis alarmas tironearon antes de cometer algo de que me pudiera arrepentir. Solo acaricie su cabello.

-No solo soy tu represéntate, también tu amigo y ese chico alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar. Claro que si pudieras cortar toda relación con el sería mejor así no buscaría otra vez aprovecharse de ti.

-Muchas gracias –me sonrió –por cierto hoy he repartido chocolates a todas las personas que les debo algo pero a usted aun no, quería esperar la oportunidad perfecta. Espero no ser molesta con tal atrevimiento pero podría acompañarme a mi camerino.

Debí poner cara de idiota porque ella se veía preocupada.

-¿le pasa algo Yashiro –san?

-Nada, solo que me hace feliz poder ayudarla y que me tenga en su lista de amigos. Aunque me gustaría que me tratara como a uno dejando un poco las formalidades si es posible. Yo te llamo Kyoko-chan, lo justo es que me llamaras por mi primer nombre.

-¿No es muy atrevido que lo haga?

-Para nada, al contrario me harías completamente feliz.

-Está Bien Yukito –san. –me dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

-Kyoko yo… -no pude terminar de decir nada porque ella me entrego una caja de bento.

-Yukito –san espero le guste, usted ha sido la persona que más me ha ayudado en el mundo del espectáculo además se ha convertido en alguien muy importante así que quería agradecerle. Ya le he cocinado antes pero esta vez le hice una receta especial además le hice una torta de chocolate, espero no haya sido mucho el atrevimiento.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar, ella me tenía en un lugar especial, tal vez no me amaba pero era alguien importante. Quería abrazarla, besarla, probar sus dulces labios y confesarle todo lo que había en mi corazón por ella, pero no era el momento. Tenía miedo de tirar por la borda el gran avance que sentía habíamos dado.

-Kyoko –chan gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que soy. Recibí los obsequios y los coloque en la pequeña mesa que había allí.

-Princesa, su amante caballero le está muy agradecido –dije arrodillándome y besando su mano. Ella se sonrojo. –Desde ahora estarémás vigilante para protegerla de dragones, monstruos e idiotas.

La carcajada que salió de su garganta inflo mi pecho más felicidad aun.

-Qué cosas dice Yukito- san.

-La verdad preciosa, hay cosas que un príncipe no puede ser, pero un audaz caballero sí.

Ella me miro ilusionada, sabia cuanto amaba el tema de los cuentos y de alguna manera había liberado un poco mis sentimientos. Nos sentamos a comer y realmente estaba delicioso. Aquello que dicen que al hombre se le conquista por estómago, puede ser cierto. Yo además de todos los encantos de ella, amaba esa sazón, ese arte de preparar los alimentos.

-Estaba un poco nerviosa que aceptara lo que le prepare porque lo he visto rechazar a varias chicas del staff.

Casi me atoro cuando la escuche decir eso, me había estado observando.

-A ti nunca te hubiese rechazado, con la mayoría no tengo una relación cercana. Pero tú eres alguien muy especial para mí –dije preocupado con qué sentido lo pudiese tomar.

-Soy su representada y amiga, me alegra mucho serlo.

No sabía si agradecer que no hubiera rechazado mis palabras o sentirme un poco triste por estar en la friendzone. Pero eso un día lo lograría cambiar.

Miré el reloj y no podía creer que aún estaba tan temprano, el tiempo parecía no pasar o tal vez podían ser la ansiedad que experimentaba tal como mi segundo día más importante en la historia actual de mi vida, o tal vez exageraba un poco pero si era uno de esos días como para terminar sin uñas porque cuando estás locamente enamorado de la mujer que ha cambiado la percepción de la vida, el confesarse puede ser un salto al vacío.

Era 14 de marzo, el día blanco. Como es costumbre en Japón los chicos damos un obsequio a las chicas que nos dieron chocolate por san Valentín.

Lo había estado pensando por más de una semana, había estado tan distraído analizando si esperaba más tiempo a confesar mis sentimientos a aquella chica de cabellos cortos o seguir esperando que baje tanto la guardia como para cometer el peor error que un trabajador de LME puede hacer, y es dejar que el presidente Lory más conocido como el monstruo del amor se entere de que estás enamorado.

Ser llamado a su oficina sabiendo que no hay trabajo de por medio es sentirse como si expusieras tu cuello desnudo a la guillotina. Para mi sorpresa no fui sancionado por enamorarme de mi cliente, solo mi orgullo fue pisoteado al confrontarme con la realidad de que me había enamorado de la chica más difícil del planeta. Y si algún día era correspondido me iría derechito al altar ya que Kyoko no era una chica para pasar el rato, algo con lo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi jefe. Después del aval de él y unos 100 consejos por mi mayor pude regresar al trabajo con la inquietud si era hora de subir el telón a esta historia de amor.

Mogami Kyoko había alcanzado ya cierto punto de fama, además estaba nominada como actriz revelación por el papel de Hongo Mio en Dark Moon en los premios otorgados a lo mejor de la tv. Las propuestas de trabajo para comerciales, videos musicales, y películas iban en aumento. Definitivamente nuestro trabajo estaba dando frutos.

Así como para San Valentín no pude dormir para el día blanco tampoco pude hacerlo, me había decidido confesarle mis sentimientos a la actriz. Nuestra cercanía cada vez era mayor. Además el chico peli plata había desaparecido y de aquel cantante rubio solo se sabía lo que podíamos ver en la televisión muy de vez en cuando, mis amenazas habían surgido efecto, además que la última vez que se atrevió a llamar mi representada esta le dejo bien claro que no quería saber nada de él, incluso cambiamos su número de móvil así no la contactaría más.

Kyoko se sentía feliz por su avance en el mundo del espectáculo, amaba actuar y yo amaba verla feliz.

Había dejado libre el 14 de marzo, bajo la excusa de que tenía una sorpresa muy agradable. En un principio ella se había negado, pero al decirle que sería una preparación para un nuevo personaje acepto.

Habíamos quedado que la recogería a las 12 del día, anhelaba no desperdiciar ningún minuto de este día.

Lo primero en la agenda seria llevarla a un parque de diversiones. Me sorprendió que nunca hubiera ido a uno. Ella siempre había estado trabajando y se había negado a tener la vida normal de una chica de su edad. Verla reír y divertirse en cada juego me henchía el corazón de alegría, me sentía orgulloso de ser yo quien la hacía feliz.

Después de disfrutar de varios juegos y de almorzar en una de las cafeterías del lugar, veíamos en el folleto que nos habían dado ala entrada, que otros juegos podíamos disfrutar.

-¿Yukito-san que tal si vamos a la casa embrujada? – sugirió con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Casa embrujada? –trague en seco. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero no me gustaban ese tipo de sitios. –Está bien, si lo deseas iremos allá –trate de sonar seguro –observe a mi alrededor-¿Pero antes no te gustaría comer unas manzanas acarameladas?

La invite con la esperanza que se olvidara de la idea, no quería decirle que no me gustan los fantasmas y esas cosas. Después de las manzanas, vi un puesto de tiro al blanco, sin ser petulante tengo muy buena puntería. Era la oportunidad para lucirme ante la chica que amaba además de darle un regalo.

-Kyoko, preciosa mira los premios ¿Cuál te gustaría?

-No es necesario, no se preocupe. –me respondió ella.

-Sí que lo es, quiero darte algo. ¿Acasovas a impedirme que sea feliz?

-Yukito-san con las que me sale, yo podría pensar…

-Que eres importante para mí, escoge rápido o lo hago por ti. Que tal aquel peluche con forma de Hámster o el dinosaurio –bromee.

-Quiero ese, me señalo un gran conejo que tenía un sombrero de copa, chaleco y un gran corbatín en el cuello.

Pague el derecho a participar, me puse mis guantes, no quería que nada saliera de control y con todo mi anhelo dispare, el peluche señalado cayo inmediatamente. Emocionado volví a pagar y apunte a una muñeca con forma de princesa, era pequeña pero sabía que a Kyoko le gustaría. Este era el día para ganar todos los puntos que fueran posibles, en el corazón de aquella adorable chica.

La peli naranja gritaba emocionada al ver como de un solo tiro caía la muñeca. Recibí los premios de manos del tendero.

-Para ti –dije con la emoción dibujada en mi rostro.

-Gracias Yukito-san los atesorare –me respondió con un sonrojo fuerte en su rostro. –Ahora podemos ir a la casa embrujada, Lastima que María –chan no esté aquí le encantaría ir con nosotros.

-Vamos –la tome de la mano mientras le ayudaba cargando aquel grande conejo. Aunque había hecho todo lo posible para que ella cambiara la idea, no había podido y como galante caballero no le diría, además verla ilusionada y tan cómoda conmigo me hacía enormemente feliz. Sentir su mano suave y cálida en la mía me aceleraba el corazón.

Era el paraíso para mí que la miembro número uno de la sección loveme no huyera de mí y al contrario caminara tomada de mi mano, como si esto fuera una cita, si una cita romántica y no solo de mi parte. Definitivamente ya no soportaría por mucho callar ese hermoso sentimiento que ella despertaba en mí.

Después de hacer la fila, subimos al vagón que nos introduciría al terrorífico del mundo de los espíritus. Kyoko sonreía como si la llevara al mejor de los lugares, no entendía como podía gustarle tanto esas cosas. Por mi parte trataba de usar mis conocimientos en la actuación para mostrarme calmado, pero la verdad es que mi corazón comenzaba a sentirse frio. Y aquella deliciosa manzana que había consumido minutos antes amenazaba con salir por mi boca. Con fuerza apretaba aquel conejo. Agradecí internamente que el peluche fuera grande como para esconderme en él con solo inclinar la cabeza, ni loco quería que mi amada se diera cuenta del sufrimiento que yo estaba padeciendo. Apretaba con fuerza la barra del vagón, mis manos se pusieron rojas por la fuerza que hacía.

El recorrido estuvo lleno de gritos de susto por parte de otras chicas que iban más atrás de nosotros. Las palabras de consuelo de sus novios, los ruidos provenientes de los monstruos que salían a nuestro encuentro cada 3 segundos y contrario a la lógica mí amada chica,reían como si se hallara en el paraíso. Su risa era medicina que calmaba por momentos la tensión que sentía en mi interior.

-Muchas gracias Yukito –san el viaje fue magnifico, no sabía que había un lugar tan divertido. –comento Kyoko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que me quemaba el corazón de la felicidad.

Mi control se hacía pedazos, ella era más que linda era hermosa. Deseaba que cada sonrisa, cada mirada dulce me la dedicara a mí. Sin analizar mucho me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella.

-Usted es un…. Play…

-Shh- le interrumpí – No lo soy, yo no beso a cualquiera solo a la chica más importante en mi vida. Vamos aun no terminamos -le dije –aún hay un lugar que quiero llevarte, tal vez el más interesante en el día de hoy, pero para eso necesitamos prepararnos.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevó a un centro comercial donde una amiga teníaun salón de belleza, allí deje a Kyoko a cuidados de Mei-san quien la prepararía para la otra sorpresa que había preparado mientras yo también hacía lo propio mientras los nervios me atacaban de nuevo.

Eran las 7 de la noche cuando fui a recoger a mi amada, estaba tan hermosa con aquel vestido azul celeste que caía sutilmente moldeando su figura. Lucia como la princesa de uno de esos cuentos que tanto amaba, para mí era la más hermosa de todas. Su cabello suelto con un pequeño recogido en uno de los laterales con un broche de plata en forma de rosa, un maquillaje muy suave y tacones a juego.

Minutos más tarde la llevaba hacia el muelle, allí nos esperaba un yate. Kyoko se encontraba sorprendida del lujo de aquel lugar, nunca había subido a uno. Allí bajo las estrellas en la cubierta de aquel lugar yacía una mesa hermosamente arreglada, el camarero nos dio la bienvenida.

-Este lugar es hermoso –me dijo emocionada.

-Sí, es un lugar especial, tal como lo merece una princesa o como en que un príncipe le debe declarar sus sentimientos a aquella sirena que ha cambiado su cola por amor a él.

Lalalandia se había apoderado de la actriz que me había robado el corazón.

-Kyoko yo… -aclare mi garganta un fuerte nudo se apoderaba de ella –yo quise hacer traerte a este lugar por tres razones, la primera como regalo del día blanco.

-Esto es demasiado por un simple almuerzo-se apresuró a decir.

-No, al contrario es poco para lo que significó para mi tu detalle, la segunda razón te había dicho que te tenía una sorpresa, Toma –le dije pasándole un libreto –te quieren como la protagonista de la adaptación del manga Barajou no kiss, sé que te gustara la trama y que la podres interpretar a la perfección aunque…

-¿Que pasa Yukito- san?

-Es un harem, tendrás que coprotagonizar con cuatro chicos más y besarlos.

-Queeé-gritó ella –pero yo no…

-A mí tampoco me agrada, pero es por el bien de tu carrera, como actriz tendrás que hacer ese tipo de escenas aunque como hombre confieso que me desagrada que las hagas. Sé que tu personaje será un éxito además cambia totalmente de tus papeles de es un personaje con muchos matices, eso te ayudar a mostrar todo el potencial que tienes. Además lidiar con cuatro protagonistas masculinos no es fácil, pero si alguno te llega a molestar, ten por seguro que yo soluciono ese detalle, solo debes dar lo mejor en la actuación.

-Eso es cierto, muchas gracias por siempre cuidarme y ayudarme.

-Kyoko yo…la razón más importante para que estés aquí no es precisamente por tu protagónico en el drama aunque es algo muy importante…es… rayos esto me cuesta más… Hace un tiempo te dije que sería el caballero que te protegería ¿Kyoko serias mi princesa? ¿Aceptarías ser la protagonista de una historia de amor conmigo?

El miedo me invadió al verla paralizada.

-Sé que le tienes miedo al amor por lo que sufriste pero soy diferente, tal vez un poco mayor pero yo te amo como nunca en mi vida he amado a una mujer, permíteme mostrarte un lado diferente del amor.

-Yukito yo… yo no estoy segura, pero desde hace un tiempo he sentido cosas por usted.

No pude controlarme más al escuchar aquellas palabras, no importaba que solo existiera una pequeña semilla de amor en el corazón de la chica, yo la haría germinar. Me acerque a ella y suavemente acerque mis labios a los de ella. Era arriesgado lo que hacía, pero moría por un beso de aquella dulce e inocente chica que me había robado el corazón. Si Kyoko se retiraba tendría que seguir esperando con calma pese a que mi cordura fuera lastimada por los látigos del tiempo pero sí en cambio me respondía yo disfrutaría del cielo en vida.

Milagrosamente sucedió la segunda opción, mi amada princesa no se retiró. Tímidamente cerro sus ojos dejando su boca semiabierta como esperándome. Roce sus labios con los míos y segundos después presione un poco amas. Miel pura eran aquellos labios, si moría en ese momento lo haría completamente feliz.

No quise presionarla, por lo que separe un poco el rostro, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Amor me das una oportunidad de hacerte feliz?–dije tomando su mano derecha y llevándola a mí pecho.

-Si –contesto ella con las mejillas llenas de rubor.

Lo poco de control que me quedaba se esfumo, la abrace fuertemente y la bese con toda la ternura que despertaba ella en mí.

Recordar nuestro primer beso, solo me hacía poner más ansioso. Definitivamente el conocer a Kyoko y el que ella me aceptara como novio marcaron mi vida, pero hoy sería el mejor de todos los días de mi vida, el que marcaría un cambio tan drástico como el cambio de estado civil.

Me hallaba en la puerta de la iglesia con un esmoquin azul oscuro, no quise usar negro por ser un color tan fúnebre además de ser muy común. El blanco se lo había reservado a ella. Además puedo sonar cursi pero después de escuchar tantos cuentos de princesas termine absorbido por el amor de mi novia por los cuentos que decidimos el azul sería el mejor color, total yo era su príncipe azul.

Las manos me temblaban más que cuando me le confesé, tal vez había llegado muy pronto a la iglesia, pero no soportaba estar en lo que hasta ahora era mi departamento. En unas horas, seria nuestro hogar, hasta que lograra convencer a Kyoko de comprar una casita para los dos, porque ella seguía empeñada que no era necesario mal gastar dinero, el apartamento estaba bien para los dos.

Los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Takenori se paró junto a mí haciéndome compañía.

-No estés tan tenso, que te arrugaras y de vez de ser su esposo parecerás su padre –me dijo en forma de broma.

-No son tantos años de diferencia para verme como su padre –me defendí. –además he esperado 2 años por este día que me cuesta creerlo. En unos minutos me casare con la mujer más maravillosa del planeta.

-Felicitaciones amigo, nunca creí que te enamorarías de tal forma y que pudieras conquistar a la chica "anti amor".

-Esos comentarios no ayudan ahora… -fui interrumpido cuando se escuchó un grito la novia ha llegado. Mi corazón se detuvo, respiraba por reflejo. No sé ni quien me halo al interior de la iglesia, cuando reaccione me hallaba parado en el atrio y la marcha nupcial comenzaba a sonar anunciando que la boda daba inicio.

Kyoko caminaba rítmicamente al compás de la música del brazo del presidente. Lucía un vestido blanco corte princesa. El corpiño estaba entallado marcando deliciosamente sus curvas mientras múltiples flores bordadas en piedras rodeaban la parte superior de su cuerpo. El cabello lo llevaba recogido, mientras un velo que se desprendía de una corona de flores blancas.

Al llegar ante míse detuvo el tiempo. El sacerdote daba sus palabras, yo no oía nada solo podía verla a ella allí, más bella de lo que pude imaginar algún día podía llegar a ser. Me temblaban las manos.

María debió notarlo, agradecí internamente que fuera nuestra dama. Si no fuera por ella se me hubieran perdido los anillos. Yo no tenía mente sino para observar a Kyoko.

Creo que solo me concentre en la parte cuando el ministro le pregunto a Kyoko si me aceptaba como esposo y luego fue mi turno. Tal vez me puedan tildar de distraído, pero sentí como si estuviera en una dimensión desconocida, todo era un sueño tan hermoso que era increíble que fuera realidad.

-Puede besar a la novia –ordeno el ministro.

Levante el velo que cubría su rostro, se veía hermosa con aquel sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Con toda la ternura que los nervios me permitieron la bese y fue solo hasta ahí que comprendí que el tercer de los mejores de los días de mi vida se daba, uno que marcaba mi vida y la de ella para siempre.

Al salir de la iglesia todos los de la agencia nos felicitaron, luego vino la locura de la fiesta ofrecida por el presidente. No todos los días se le casaba su actriz número uno, la chica que un día renuncio al amor y entro a la empresa solo por venganza, ahora era la mejor actriz que se pudiera conocer en la tierra del sol naciente y lo mejor de todo era mi esposa.

Si me preguntan por aquel chico rubio malcriado, pues ascendió en la industria de la música, ha actuado algunas veces con Kyoko aparte de una relación profesional no hay más nada entre ellos. Con un poco de trabajo comprendió que había perdido a la mujer más maravillosa.

Ahora mi única preocupación es la insolación que tenemos ambos, porque a Kyoko le dio por buscar una princesa sirena que nos diera un hechizo mágico antes de consumar nuestra luna de miel. Caminamos por horas bajo el ardiente sol de la playa de Guam, no encontramos ninguna, pero al menos mi esposa comprendió que con tanto turista es imposible encontrar una.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo que una vez no pudimos ser.

~By Barbi-chan~

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi... Yo no no entendía el por qué de que mis padres decidieran que esa niña empezara a vivir con nosotros y a ser parte de nuestra familia... Allí estaba... Había invadido lo que era mi amado y perfecto refugio donde solo cabíamos mis padres y yo y allí estaba ella, rompiendo con sus frágiles manitas mi burbuja que creía ser impenetrable... Intenté mantener la compostura y no llorar y no enfadarme ante su presencia... Mis padres ya me habían dicho que debía recibirla con los brazos abiertos y hacerla sentir cómoda porque para ella iba a ser muy difícil y duro empezar otra vez de cero y vivir con una nueva familia... Me dijeron que la habían adoptado y que ahora tendría una hermana, que ya no estaría solo... Pero yo no quería ni necesitaba una hermana... Yo estaba feliz de tener a mis padres para mí solo, pero ellos quisieron adoptarla y no podía oponerme a ellos ya que se les veía felices y no quise decepcionarles...

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionaría en el momento en el que la vería por primera vez... Estaba muy nervioso y cuando la vi mi corazón dió un vuelco... Sus ojos asustados y angustiados me miraron con absoluta cautela y yo no pude evitar mirarle también asustado... Al momento los dos nos miramos más tranquilos... Debió ser al ver que ambos estábamos igual de asustados y eso nos tranquilizó... La acabé sonriendo y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice... Yo quería odiarla y dejarla claro desde el primer momento que ella no era bienvenida para mí, pero en el instante en que la vi no pude evitar hacer lo contrario y con mi mirada invitarla a formar parte de nuestra familia... Todos los planes que había trazado para hacerla la vida imposible se desmoronaron con la misma facilidad con la que las olas derrumban un castillito de arena hecho en la orilla de una playa esperando ilusamente a que podrá sobrevivir a la fuerza de la naturaleza...

Ese día fue el día en el que mi vida cambió para siempre... Ella se llamaba Kyoko y rápidamente nos hicimos inseparables... Compartíamos habitación y solíamos dormir juntos por las noches, íbamos juntos a la escuela y pasábamos los recreos juntos, jugábamos juntos... Lo hacíamos todo juntos... Era como mi alma gemela...

Kyoko llegó a la familia cuando apenas teníamos diez años y ahora cinco años después me arrepentía todos los días de que hubiéramos crecido... Si tan solo hubiéramos sido pequeños para siempre nunca habría albergado esos sentimientos hacia ella... Siempre habríamos sido niños inocentes que era inseparables y que estaban siempre juntos, pero no fue así...

Cuando cumplimos los once años me empecé a dar cuenta de que ya nunca iba a ver a Kyoko de la misma forma...

Todo empezó cuando mis amigos de la escuela empezaron a hablar de Kyoko, pero no de la misma manera con la que antes hablaban de ella... Empezaban a comentar que les parecía muy guapa, que ya empezaba a salirle pecho y que ya no se veía tan niña... Comentaban que era la niña más guapa del curso y muchos de ellos querían confesarle sus sentimientos... Cada vez que hablaban de ella de esa forma sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho y no podía sonreír... Era como si mi cuerpo se desmoronaba, como si mi interior quedara vacio... Entonces empecé a ver a Kyoko de otra forma... Empecé a ver que ella ya no era una niña, que ya no podríamos ser como antes, que ya no podría hablarle de la misma forma, que ya no podríamos jugar juntos como antes, que ya no podríamos dormir juntos y darnos la mano de vuelta a la escuela... De solo pensarlo me entraban ganas de llorar... Solo quería distanciarme de ella y dejarla de hablar para ver si estos sentimientos acababan y podría volver a ser como antes con ella, pero no cesaban... Cada vez la hablaba menos, me distancié de ella en la escuela, de camino a casa, en la casa solo hablaba con ella delante de nuestros padres y poco después les dije que ya no quería compartir habitación con ella y acabamos limpiando la buhardilla y arreglándola para que se convirtiera en mi habitación... Kyoko se había vuelto distinta desde que empecé a distanciarme de ella... Había perdido esa alegría y esa sonrisa y ahora casi siempre estaba seria y apática... Yo hice que se convirtiera en esa persona vacía, pero no podía evitarlo... Eso era lo mejor para ambos... Por mucho que me doliera, creía que era lo mejor, pero me equivocaba...

Pasaron varios años, pero al final Kyoko y yo nunca volvimos a hablar como antes... Nuestros padres intentaron por todos los medios que volviéramos a ser como antes, pero pensaban que era porque éramos adolescentes y que por eso nos habíamos distanciado...

Aun así delante de ellos intentábamos hacerles ver como que éramos más cercanos, pero la fachada se acababa en cuanto ellos no estaban delante... Habían pasado cuatro años y seguíamos siendo como desconocidos que viven juntos y que tienen que fingir delante de nuestros padres que éramos cercanos, cuando en realidad nos separaban miles de kilómetros...

Recuerdo que una vez estuve muy enfermo... Era invierno y había cogido la gripe... Yo me encontraba muy mal y tenía fiebre... Mis padres trabajaban y Kyoko estaba en el instituto... Yo salí del instituto porque empecé a encontrarme muy mal y me fui en taxi a casa... Ni siquiera supe cómo pude entrar en la cama, pero les dije a mis profesores que no avisaran a mis padres y a mi hermana de que estaba enfermo... Con estar en la cama reposando unas horas me iba a encontrar mejor. Tenía mucha fiebre y estaba muy mal, pero no podía levantarme para ponerme un paño húmedo encima de la frente así que cerré los ojos e intenté dormirme...

-Sho... -yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero sentí un paño húmedo encima de mi frente y me sentí aliviado... -Espero que esto te haga sentir algo mejor...

Oí unas pisadas alejarse de mi cama y unos minutos después volví a escuchar pisadas acercarse hacia mí... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba Kyoko en casa?

-Te he traído una pastilla para la gripe... Esto hará que te baje la fiebre y que te encuentres mucho mejor... -me incorporé y me acercó un vaso de agua y la pastilla.

Tragué la pastilla y el vaso entero de agua y volví a tumbarme en la cama.

-Espera Kyoko... No te vayas... No quiero estar solo... Al menos por una vez quiero que te quedes conmigo y no te separes de mí hasta que me cure... -la agarré de la muñeca levemente.

-Me quedaré... Me quedaré contigo, Sho... -Kyoko se metió por el otro lado de la cama y se acurrucó a mi lado... Me cogió la mano ligeramente y vino al otro lado de la cama, se metió y durmió conmigo...

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan feliz... Aun teniendo fiebre y no sintiéndome bien, me sentí feliz por haberme puesto enfermo ya que hizo que por una vez en años volviéramos a ser cómo antes...

No sé cuántas horas estuve durmiendo, solo podía ser consciente de que Kyoko estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano y que estábamos los dos juntos en mi cama como en los viejos tiempos... Ella seguía durmiendo y yo solo podía mirarla mientras dormía apaciblemente... Estaba tan guapa... Solo quería que ese momento perdurara por siempre y que ese momento se congelase...

Ese día en que me puse enfermo y Kyoko vino a casa a cuidarme marcó un antes y un después en nuestra relación... Ese día me hizo darme cuenta de que valía más la pena retener mis sentimientos y mis impulsos para estar bien con ella y que volviéramos a ser cómo antes que no alejarme de ella y hacernos daño a ambos... Pero esos momentos de felicidad duraron poco, porque al final ambos nos dejamos llevar por nuestros verdaderos sentimientos e hicimos que entráramos en una corriente de agua en la que por mucho que remaramos solo podíamos parar de nadar y simplemente dejarnos llevar por la corriente hasta ver dónde nos llevaría o dónde acabaríamos yendo...

Nuestros padres se dieron cuenta de que los dos volvíamos a ser cómo antes y se les veía mucho más felices que antes... Por eso varios días después de que yo me recuperara de la gripe y volviera a ir al instituto como siempre, nos dieron la noticia.

-Chicos... Vuestro padre y yo hemos decidido que este fin de semana nos vamos a ir de escapada romántica ya que hace mucho que los dos no nos hemos ido juntos de viaje y ya que otra vez os lleváis bien hemos pensado que es un buen momento...

-¡Me parece perfecto! -dijimos al unísono.

-Bueno... Pues este fin de semana os quedaréis solos y espero que cuidéis bien de la casa, que no hagáis el tonto y que os portéis bien...

Dos días después se marcharon y nos quedamos solos el fin de semana. Como vivíamos en un apartamento la idea de hacer una fiesta quedaba desechada porque los vecinos se darían cuenta rápidamente y no queríamos que nuestros padres se enteraran así que cada uno saldría de fiesta por su cuenta hasta las horas que nos diera la gana y ya...

La noche fue fabulosa y había bebido bastante así que volví a casa a las siete de la mañana y estaba un poco borracho... Intenté no hacer mucho ruido al entrar en casa... Fui a mi habitación y no encendí la luz porque me molestaba la intensidad de la luz y solo quería meterme en la cama... Me metí y estaba agotado... Sentí que no estaba solo en la cama y me asusté.

Encendí la luz y allí estaba Kyoko...

-Joder Sho...¡Apaga la luz!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama!?

\- Es que pensaba que no volverías demasiado tarde y que tal vez hablaríamos un rato y mientras te esperaba me acabé quedando dormida en tu cama...

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento... No quería asustarte...

-¡Largate de mi cama! -estaba perdiendo la paciencia y me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Bueno... ¡Buenas noches! -Kyoko se acercó y me dio un leve beso en los labios...

-¡Espera! ¿Qué ha sido eso? -le dije sorprendido.

-Solo un beso de buenas noches...

-Ya... -me acerqué a ella y la di también un leve beso en los labios.

Nos quedamos lo que parecía una eternidad en silencio y no sabía qué decir...

-Ya no aguanto más Sho...

-¿A qué te refi – Kyoko se abalanzó hacia mí y me besó.

Nos sumergimos en una corriente sin retorno. Una corriente eléctrica y aplastante de la que no tienes escapatoria... No parábamos de besarnos y de tocarnos. Éramos insaciables. Todos estos años que estuvimos reteniéndonos y reprimiéndonos explotaron y no podíamos parar. No pensábamos en nada más que en nosotros dos al fin pudiendo expresar nuestros sentimientos y comunicándonoslo con besos, caricias y calor... Éramos como un torbellino enorme que arrasaba con todo lo que pasaba... Nos hicimos uno durante toda la noche y no nos separamos en ningún momento...

-No quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca más... -dije llorando.

-Yo tampoco... -Kyoko me abrazó y lloro sobre mi pecho.

-Me arrepiento de que todos estos años hayamos estado así... Todo ha sido por mi culpa... Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde... Cuando me di cuenta de que te veía como mucho más que familia no tendría que haber escondido mis sentimientos dejando de hablarte y alejándome de ti... Tenía que haber sido valiente y haber actuado como siempre y haber escondido mis sentimientos, pero no me sentía con fuerzas de hacerlo...

-Yo también me di cuenta de que te veía como mucho más que mi familia... Te quería y como supe que tú también sentías lo mismo y que por eso te distanciaste de mí, tomé la misma decisión que tú porque me pareció la correcta, pero después de estos cuatro años ya he tenido suficiente... Solo quiero que estemos juntos por siempre y que nunca nos volvamos a distanciar... Era tan duro que estuviéramos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

-No quiero que nos volvamos a separar nunca más... Cuando vuelvan nuestros padres quiero decirles lo que siento por ti y si no nos aceptan iremos a otra parte y empezaremos los dos solos de cero... Solo no quiero que cuando vuelvan ellos hagamos como si solo fuéramos familia y nada más que eso cuando sentimos algo más que eso... No quiero engañarles...

-Estoy segura de que lo entenderán...

-Por fin podremos ser lo que una vez no pudimos ser…

FIN


End file.
